Two Plus One Equals Together
by a cursed monkey
Summary: Raven is expecting! Everyone seems happy, but the parents are having their own doubts. Raven is thinking she's not a suitable mother. And BB thinking about the Beast. And someone wants Beast Boy. Dead or alive... Sequel to Taking a Hit to the Heart.
1. Chapter 1 Hunter to Hunted

Disclaimer: I am tired of admitting this, but NO I own nothing of the Teen Titans. Who thought I did?

Well, this is a bright time. This is my FIRST sequel. Due to the popularity of my first story, which if you haven't read yet I recommend reading now, I have been thinking and came up with a plausible sequel. I hope everyone likes it. The pairings will be: Beast Boy/Raven Robin/Starfire Bumblebee/Cyborg.

None of those have changed. Also, warning, this chapter contains some disturbing descriptions. If you are perturbed by such things, do not read this chapter. Or those parts. It is quite brutal.

So without further ado, I present Teen Titans: Two + One= Together. Bad name, I know. But names aren't everything. There are to be NO FLAMES!

Note: Re-wrote chapter to erase confusion. And thanks to Chico Magnifico to pointing out and giving some very helpful tips. Awesome! Thanks for those.

* * *

Sweat was dripping off a darkened figure. He were panting hard, trying to catch something. Or get away from something.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't escape me, I'm hunting you man! Ahahaha!" A maniacal laugh echoed down the alleyway in which the figure fled to. His muscles cried in agony, having no time to rest. His eyes eyes darted back and forth trying to spot anything usual. His ears constantly alert, picking out the sounds of dripping water. It had begun to rain, and this would assist the figure.

He listened as puddles formed, for if the 'hunter' stepped in one, he'd hear it immediately.

Suddenly, a different scent caught the runners attention. This wasn't in the alley before... His eyes widened as he focused heavily, trying once more to do something that had been rendered useless. His pupils dilated, however, nothing happened. He felt the familiar surge of energy from within, something trying to claw its way out.

But he couldn't let it out. Not just for his sake, but everyone's in the city.

The Beast could not be allowed freedom. For the citizens. The Titans. And Raven.

* * *

"Don't worry Rae. I know he's fine."

"As do I. But that can change."

A car sped down the road, multiple sensors constantly scanning the perimeter. Nothing came back, at least, nothing they were looking for.

"So. You know he's okay?"

"Yes, when we first started our relationship, he allowed me to put a spell on him. One that allows both of us to know how each other is doing. If I'm hurt, he will know where and why. He'll feel a tingling feeling in the area of my wound. And then, if he allows it, he can see a flash of my body and where the injury is. Just how severe it is."

"Ah." The half-metal, robot known as Cyborg who was driving the car only nodded in half apprehensiveness. He understood what she meant, but not all of it. Some parts he lacked understanding in. He was more scientific, but far from believing magic was fake. He'd seen it almost everyday.

"So then, can you tell where he is?"

A women wearing a dark purple cape, and a belt with multiple sphere's on it, the one known as Raven, or 'Rae' as her boyfriend, and close friends preferred to call her for some unknown reason, only sighed. Didn't she just explain his to him?

"No. I can only get flashes of his wounds. Not his location."

"Well, doesn't look like your gonna have to. I've got him on radar, and boy is he moving fast now."

"Where was he, and where is he heading?" Raven held fear from her voice. Just a few seconds ago, her entire body tingled fiercely and she instantly became worried.

"From the alleyway over a street." He looked over at her, and noticed an attitude change. Fear was evident in her eyes. Something rare. Something that meant really bad news. "Why? What's wrong with him?"

Her eyes snapped over, amazed that he'd guessed so quickly. Guess she didn't mask the fear that well. She'd need to start practicing again. She was turning more into Beast Boy.

"I don't know. My entire body tingled a moment ago." Cyborg swore lightly under his breath. He swerved and gunned the motor towards the alleyway.

* * *

The man cracked a whip again. It crackled with electricity. Oh, how Beast Boy hated those whips. He snapped it towards the downed jade-skinned teen again.

Despite missing, the hairs on Beast Boy's arms stood up, his instincts being alert. He was doing his best to dodge, and so far, he'd been successful.

"Kid, your something special. Even without your animal powers, you still escaped. Not many people can do that. But your mistake, was getting out. If your lucky, I might just put you back in your cage. But right now, I'm thinking of putting you on a pelt."

"Sicko." Beast Boy growled at him. Being able to transform into many hunted animals, he knew how cruel it was for them to be killed and hung. He hated hunters, and this one especially.

"Call me what you like. I really don't care."

"Why are you chasing me?"

"'Cause you're special. I hunt everything special. I love finding rare animals, and hanging up. I get paid to hunt, so I hunt. Simple."

"S-so someone's paying you? To hunt me?"

"Wow, you catch on quick." He said with sarcasm. "They didn't mention their name, all they said was they wanted you dead. I thought it woulda been smart to keep you living, but I see I was wrong."

Beast Boy rubbed his shoulder. The serum that the Hunter injected him with was still in effect.

"Yeah. I think you've finally figured out what my little needle did. No changing for you!"

Obviously this guy had gotten some inside knowledge from his supporter. Speaking of which, who was the supporter? If he made it out of this, he'd need to find out. And fast.

"Right now, I'm thinking I might spare you. It's a small part of me of course. The other very large, and persuading part says to kill you now."

"But whatever I do with you, I have another prize. After your done, I think I need some... companionship. I heard of a nice young women who loves animals. She doesn't exactly talk much, but that's no problem. Rumor has it, she's dating someone, but from what I've heard, she had to dump him because he mysteriously vanished. Like he was being hunted and finally got caught. I think her name was Crow? Eagle? Raven?" He said her real name slowly and grinned widely as he said it to spark a rage within Beast Boy.

And he made a fatal mistake.

He sparked his rage. And the Beast.

Before Beast Boy changed, he grunted out a threat.

"D-do you know why... they call me B-Beast Boy?" The hunter put a puzzled look on, like talking to a toddler making no sense.

"No." He bopped him on the nose, and laughed. Beast Boy felt a roar form in his throat.

"T-t-this is why." An inhuman roar cracked the buildings next to him. The hunter's eyes opened wide as the once tired and helpless teen rose, and began a painful transformation.

Claws shot through his nails, bones crumbled and re-formed being longer and harder then his human bones, muscles ripped and shred becoming thicker and leaner. Fur spouted from his skin, covering up the now extremely thick skin. And a scar from the last time.

Fangs dripped with saliva, and he roared again, throwing the hunters whip and hat off. He backed up, and slipped in a puddle. He tried to scramble backwards, absolutely terrified of the creature in front.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean a-any of it. AUGHHHHHH!" He screamed, and another roar was heard. Then, a slight ripping noise, finished by a satisfied growl. He leap from the alleyway, leaving a mess behind that would scare anyone senseless.

* * *

Raven stared in horror at the scene in front of her. She looked away, and swallowed the bile that accumulated in her mouth. She shuddered, but didn't take much notice. She walked back to the car, and climbed back inside slowly, not looking at the horrible, mangled person that was covering the alleyway.

Cyborg got in as well, and looked considerably paler.

"That was the..."

"Beast," He finished for her. He didn't even start the car. The scene in front had disturbed him too much. Now, he was thinking what they could do.

"We can't tell Robin." Cyborg looked at Raven if she went crazy.

"What? We have to!"

"We can't. If we do, he'll take Beast Boy away."

Cyborg was silent. Raven was completely right about Beast Boy being taken away. And he didn't deserve it. But after that... what did he deserve?

"Then what do we do?"

Raven closed her eyes and the mangled mess in front of her disappeared.

"I sent it away. To the sun's surface. It'll disintegrate there. If you want, I can try and remove that memory." Cyborg shook his head.

"No, I want to remember it. If Beast Boy does, then I don't want him to suffer alone. Not to mention I can't taunt him for not having the guts to do something."

Raven nodded and closed her eyes again, but not using her powers. She sighed, and knew when he woke up, he'd feel horrible.

"Well, let's go and find the litt- er, big, grass stain."

"No, we can't. If we find him, there'll be nothing we can do."

"But doesn't he recognize you?"

"Yes, the Beast does. That's why it'd be even worse if he saw us. Due to me and Beast Boy being in a relationship, it'd cause the Beast to do what it wants. And I quite honestly, DON'T want to know what it wants."

Cyborg grimaced, but nodded.

"Fine... let's get back to the tower..." He said, being beaten in an argument twice.

They began the drive back to the Tower, and Raven thought to herself.

_'How could Beast Boy, the lovable, carefree_, _joking Beast Boy do something like that? He was scared to tell the team about our relationship...'_

Raven began to remember the time. Back when it was the time for Raven and Beast Boy to reveal their relationship.

* * *

"Rae, are you sure you wanna tell them?" It was 2 weeks since their moonlight kiss.

Since Beast Boy revealed his feelings and his past.

"We have to tell them eventually." She said, not worrying near as much as he was.

"Not true. I haven't told you guys that I have been writing on the ceiling. And nobody has found out yet."

"Except for me, who you just told. Anyways, that's easier to hide. A relationship? Not so easy. Just come on, and follow my lead."

He mumbled something but as she held out her hand, he accepted and walked with her out to the commons.

They arrived and Raven motioned for Beast Boy to draw everyone's attention.

"What?" He whispered.

"Get their attention." She whispered fiercely back. Was he that stupid?

"How?"

"I don't know. Be creative."

He nodded. Then smiled.

"Hey everyone!" Wow, how creative. The team turned, and looked at him.

_'Now to get their attention.'_

He looked at Raven, who was not amused at his attempt to get everyone's attention. So, to fully grab everyone's attention, he made a rash move.

He kissed Raven.

She was so shocked, that she kissed back. They broke apart, and he smiled at her.

"How was that?"

"A good kiss, but dumb idea."

"But I got everyone's attention. See?" He turned her to see the rest of the team. Robin's jaw was open and he was sub-consciously giving Cyborg 10 bucks. Cyborg was grinning, and giving the thumbs-up to BB. Starfire was squealing and jumping up and down. Bee was just nodded, as if she too expected this to happen eventually.

Beast Boy then asked another stupid question.

"So... should I tell them, or you?"

* * *

That day, everyone in the Tower officially was in a relationship. Robin was fine with it because if he wasn't, they would have brought up the Robin-Starfire fiasco. The awkwardness had settled down in a few days, and everything was back to normal. Except, Robin made the rule that there was to be no sleeping in the others room.

Beast Boy had been first to object, first to break it, and first to reveal Robin was breaking it too. Of course, he didn't admit he was breaking it too. Shocking to see Cyborg being the good boy.

She remember that day well.

He had even taken her out on a few dates. Places where they served both food and tofu. She had to admit, he was trying hard to keep the relationship going. And by her watch, she wasn't going to end it anytime soon. Another memory surfaced. This one, she pushed away. It was of her and an injured Beast Boy.

He was in the Med. Bay after a fight with . She was healing his injuries, when he 'accidentally' pulled her on top of him. Into a very awkward position. Then kissed her. Passionately. One thing lead to another and pretty soon, clothes were everywhere.

It ended with two very pleased individuals, and one who ran to his room to erase his cybernetic memory when he walked in to check up on Beast Boy's condition. He just turned, and walked back out, then ran to his room for his dear life.

That's when the second rule was made. Raven was not allowed to heal Beast Boy without someone else being in the room.

Of course, once again, Beast Boy was first to object.

But surprisingly, Raven was first to break it.

And once more, Cyborg was forced to erase his memory. Now, he always knocks before entering.

* * *

Now, Raven just feared for Beast Boy.

He could be injured, or worse. Or still stuck in his Beast form.

One question ran through her mind.

Beast Boy, where are you?

* * *

"Urgh... w-where am I?" Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes to sun-light flooding his room. He was laying on the floor.

_'Since when did I have a huge window?_'

Then, he looked behind him, towards the wall and his eyes opened wide. Where the wall once was, a large hole remained.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?"

His head was pounding, and he put both hands on the sides of his head. He struggled to remember what happened and the a flood of memories came swarming back, and Beast Boy stammered over to the hole to throw up. He emptied his stomach, and held his head in shock. He saw what he'd ate.

Not just meat.

Human flesh.

"N-no. NO! I-I couldn't have! I didn't!" He took his hands off his head in horror. He looked at them, and stumbled backwards.

He couldn't believe what he'd done. Why did he let the Beast take control?

"Are you okay?" The familiar voice of his girlfriend pulled him out of his shocked state.

"NO! S-stay away Rae. I... I don't wanna hurt you." He immediately stood up and slowly backed up. He didn't want to leave her. In fact, he desperately wanted to talk to her. Hold her. Forget everything that had happened. But he knew, that wouldn't happen.

"Be- Garfield. Stop. Your not going to hurt me. I know you. You wouldn't hurt anyone without an extremely good reason. Please, let me help you." She stepped forward. She slowly extended her hand, and he accepted it. She smiled slightly at him, but he couldn't manage one back. He just looked in her eyes, and asked. Asked for her help.

"Come with me. We'll get to the bottom of this together. And then... I have to tell you something I saw... in a vision I had."

"O-okay."

She took his hand, and walked him to her room. He was a bit hesitant to enter, after all, everyone knew never to enter without her permission. Even with her permission, it still felt odd.

"It's okay. You can come in." He walked in, and she motioned for him to sit down. He did so, and she sat down in front of him.

"Okay. So I can help you, but first I need some answers. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. It's your choice. First, what are you feeling right now. All of your emotions, and pains." Beast Boy thought for a few seconds, then answered.

"Well, I have this pulsing in my head. It's throbbing a ton. I feel stiff all over too. That's all the physical pain. Emotional, I feel... confused, and a tad bit angry."

"Why angry?"

"I dunno. I just feel that way." Raven just nodded.

"Okay. Second, what happened? What caused you to transform into the Beast?"

"Well, he said something. Something cruel. It made me angry. Furious. He said that he'd kill me, and then... take you. The Beast just broke free, and I couldn't... or wouldn't stop it. I blacked out, but I remember one thing. I liked it. All of it. The killing... the devouring... and the freedom. I liked it all."

Raven didn't exactly know how to respond. She wasn't going to say, 'you need to try harder to conceal your emotions' because she was similar. She lost control on occasion. She didn't kill, or eat... but she still caused damage and harm.

"I'm a monster..." This quiet statement brought her back to reality.

"Maybe so, but that's not a bad thing. Remember what I told you when you talked to me after you saved my life. Against Adonis."

"Yeah. You said having this thing inside doesn't make me a man. Knowing when to use it does. B-but how does that not make me a monster?"

"Simple. You used it to protect not only yourself, but me too. And countless other possible victims. A monster wouldn't do that."

"But a monster would kill and eat him."

"But I know what a monster would never do. So let me ask you. Beast Boy, do you care for me?"

"Of course. T-that's why I saved you that one time. And protected you last night!" Realization dawned on struggling teen.

"All of us have a monster inside us. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, me. All of us have monsters. Theirs might not be as powerful as mine. And mine might not be a powerful as yours, but we all have them. The primal parts of us. But even if they break out, that doesn't make us monsters. Only if we submit to their power and continue to act the way we did while out of control. That is what makes you a monster."

Beast Boy was silent. She was completely right. But after seeing what he could really do, he felt... dangerous. Like a time bomb that might go off at any time. And it could harm and possibly kill anyone around him. Which could include his friends.

"Also, one more point. When I approached you, I went slowly. You told me once during your past, that to gains an animals trust, you should move slowly to gain their trust. I did, and you didn't attack. You trusted me. A monster would undoubtedly attack. They don't care about others health in the slightest. So seeing you were still humane, shows your not a monster."

"Thanks Rae. I just... what I did... is horrible. I can't... I just can't feel safe. Because I know, I might attack you by accident and lose myself. I may not be a monster, but I couldn't live with myself if someone on this team got hurt because of me. I-I have to go. For awhile."

"What? You... you can't!"

"I have to! If I don't someone could die because of my inability to handle the Beast. It's best for everyone. Even you."

"It's NOT best for everyone! It's certainly not best for me OR your baby!"

Raven stared at him with a fierce stare. He just looked at her in confusion.

"M-my baby?"

* * *

Woah! Shocker! Man, how did I come up with this? Don't worry if somethings don't make sense. It'll all be explained in later chapters. Such as the reaction of both the relationship and the baby to Robin. Hehe, that's gonna be good. And the Beast problem hasn't gone away yet! Just all you wait! It's gonna be a wild ride! Please enjoy! I hope this re-written version is a but more appealing.


	2. Chapter 2 You know? I know

Disclaimer: Once again I say this. I do not own Teen Titans. You would know if I did. I also wish to say I do not promote teen pregnancy. Though I write about it, does not mean it is okay. Just saying.

For the first chapter, this story pulled in an impressive audience. I wanna see if we can break 100 reviews with this story too. It would be amazing, but right now, let's just read and review! I am back to thanking all those that review, and if you have a question, I will answer it on this story. I've decided to try. So first, thanks to:

tmmdeathwishraven

Chico Magnifico

dark king

ScareFace1000

clawx2

muddie

* * *

"So... what your saying is that I'm gonna be a father? And your gonna be a mother?" Raven sighed heavily, and slapped her forehead in exasperation.

"YES! That is what it means."

"...So then that means-"

"YES! FOR THE LOVE OF AZAR, YES!"

"Okay! Jeez. I thought mood swings didn't start until like 3 months in." Raven just stared at him. She took a deep breath in and calmed herself before she threw him out of the Tower.

"So. When do you want to tell everyone?"

He paled, and shut up. "W-we have to tell everyone?"

"Yes. I will be getting larger, and my powers may go haywire. So people need to know. That includes the team."

Beast Boy stuttered a few loose words, then sat down after his celebration jump up.

"I... I dunno. I didn't think to tell anyone. Um..."

"Why is it so hard to tell everyone?"

"Well... because that would mean that we... you know... 'did it'. And then Robin might do or say something stupid... and he might kick us out."

Raven's expression softened. She knew exactly why he was so hesitant. Not only was he worried that they would be kicked out and his nightmare of being abondon by his 'family', but his bigger worry was the baby wouldn't be in favorable conditions.

She went silent though as she thought about the scenario.

"Well... we should worry about that afterwords. Besides, first we should think how to tell them." Beast Boy just nodded, then a grin appeared on his face.

"I assume we can't tell them the same way I told them about us going out. 'Cause, I don't wanna offend Robin or Cyborg." He laughed, and she smacked him.

He rubbed where she hit him, but continued to laugh. She just rolled her eyes at his immaturity, but was glad that he was laughing instead of contemplating.

* * *

"So. You want me to catch the wimp? That's all?" A confident, cocky voice revised his instructions.

"Indeed. However, I will settle for him hospitalized."

"Okay. No problem."

"Somehow, those words are not reassuring. My last client failed miserably, and now is fuel for the sun. You'd better not disappoint me."

"Ha, can't. I disapoint no one. Adonis will kill green woss."

"Adonis better. Or Adonis won't get paid."

Adonis scoffed. Obviously, he didn't know who he was talking to. The green midget wouldn't be but a tiny nuisance. Heck, the feisty one would put up more of a challenge. Speaking of which, seeing her wouldn't be so bad.

"Dude, you've got yourself a dead... green... thing."

"I sure hope you fight better then you talk. Otherwise, I see nothing but disappointment in both our futures."

A nearly mute laugh echoed through the screen and for a second, everything seemed more... sinister.

* * *

"Raven, I was wonderin'." Oh boy. Here it comes. "Why... why does the Beast get so powerful when mad. He not only fights better, but gets stronger, faster, smarter. It's... weird. 'Cause the only times he's broke free of me, are when I'm mad."

Raven thought about this for a moment. It was actually a good observation, and the fact was, only Beast Boy himself could tell if he was smarter or stronger while mad.

"Well, this is just a theory, but I would suspect that his powers derive from his anger. The madder he is, the stronger he is. It might be a specific chemical produced in his body, such as adrenaline or testosterone. A more powerful chemical."

"C-could it be the ones from the lab? That make him stronger?"

Raven thought about it again. That too, was a good observation. Perhaps she was rubbing off on him. And not just physically.

"Perhaps. Only a test from Cyborg could determine it. Why do you ask?"

They began to walk to the infirmary to get some tests. "Well... I was telling you how I wanted to leave, mostly because I didn't want him regaining control. But then you convinced me... with your second. So... then I thought. About ways to keep him inside. And realized that he's never loose when I'm calm or happy or somethin like that. Only when I'm mad."

They arrived, and walked in. Cyborg had something in a vile, and was tapping it slightly, when he heard the door hiss.

"Sup B. Rae. What brings you guys here?"

"I wanted to get a test done. On the Beast." Cyborg hesitated slightly at the mention of the Beast, but Beast Boy reassured him.

"Don't worry man. I'm fully in control." A hint of hurt wavered in his voice, but he kept most of it hidden. His own best friend didn't trust him.

"Sorry man, for doubting you. It's just... knowing how powerful that thing is... kinda freaks me. I'll do it though. Rae, go get Bee. She can lend a hand."

Raven nodded and left the room. Cyborg quickly turned to Beast Boy with a proud grin.

"What?"

The grinning continued.

"WHAT?"

"And I thought Starfire would be first." Beast Boy paled and slowly looked into his eyes.

"First to what?" He asked weakly. Somehow, he knew what he was referring to.

"First to will Robin in here. But it turned out Raven got you in here first. Surprising." Beast Boy calmed down significantly, and let out a sigh he'd been holding in.

"And first to be pregnant. Raven beat her there too. Way to go." Beast Boy almost fainted with terror. He knew. Cyborg. The metal teen, who couldn't keep HIS OWN secret safe. Beast Boy knew now, that he or Raven wouldn't need to tell the team. Cyborg would for them.

"H-h-how did you know?"

"Well... Raven wasn't exactly subtle when she announced it. Your just lucky that Robin and Star are out."

"Ha ha. Right lucky. Might as well everyone know then just you." Beast Boy laughed a fake laugh. He sighed and took some suckers from Cyborg's hands. They were hooked up to both a heart monitor and a brain scanner.

"What? Are you gonna ask me questions and wait for me to lie?"

"Nah. You'd still never tell the truth." He remember the game of extreme Truth about 2 months ago. If you lied, you were shocked. And Cyborg had a working lie detector.

*FLASHBACK* (It's quick...)

"Okay BB. Your turn."

He hopped into the chair with a smug expression on his face. Cyborg was allowed to ask this turn.

"Okay. When do you... plan on doing it with Raven?" Beast Boy's eyes almost shot out of his head, and Raven blushed so fiercely, she had to leave the room.

"Please. Is this the 'screwing' in which Beast Boy has referred to on multiple occasions?"

"Uh... yes Star. That's what it means."

"Oh my..."

Beast Boy was then forced to answer when a warning shock was sent down his spine.

"Uh, after marriage." (That's a good time for everyone. Just saying.)

BZZT!

"OW! Uh, 2 months?"

BZZZT!

"OWW! Um, uh, 1 week?"

BZZZZT!

"YOW! Never?"

"C'mon, we all know that was a lie." Cyborg stammered out after nearly passing out from laughing so hard.

BZZZZZZT!

"OWOWOWOW! STUPID MACHINE! Whenever she's ready."

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

"SON OF A B*TCH!"

"Cursing gets you another shock." Robin chided, thoroughly amused.

!

Beast Boy bit his tongue to hold back a flurry of swears, but mumbled, "Is it just me, or are these shocks stronger?" He then proceeded to pass out.

*END*

"Yeah. And I probably never will."

"True that."

Raven then walked in pale. Well, paler then normal. She looked right into Beast Boy's eyes and struggled out, "We need to talk. Now."

"Whatever it is, I swear I didn't do it."

Oh, how wrong could he be?

* * *

Yeah it's short. Yeah, it's kinda a filler. I don't care. Right now, I'm setting up. So if you don't likey cause its a filler, you don't have to read it. Just saying. Thank you. And the next chapter should be up soon. Quickly cause this was short. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 Tests

Disclaimer: Well, if I have to admit it several times, then it's quite obvious that I DON'T own the Titans. If I did, then I wouldn't have to say this.

Sorry for the delay, but exams are coming up. A pain they are, and studying for them is also a pain. It's not an excuse, but between school and hockey, I've been booked. Sorry, but I live life as well. First off, thanks to:

tmmdeathwishraven

clawx2

ComposerDragon

Raphs No.1 Girl

ScareFace1000

That's all the reviews, and now on with the story!

* * *

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

Raven rolled her eyes at his assumption. Although it was not her style, she could use this against him. She almost grinned at the mileage she could gain from this. Almost.

"Really? So, you didn't get me pregnant?"

"Well I-"

"And you didn't substitute the regular milk with soy milk?"

"How do you kno-"

"And you didn't frame Cyborg by uploading porn onto his computer?" Beast Boy laughed at that one.

"Okay, that was me."

"Right. So how can you say it wasn't you?"

"Uh... I can assume?"

"Assume that you possibly, when you most likely did, it?" Raven was thoroughly amused with his efforts to not have done 'it'. Even though he didn't know what 'it' was.

"I can try." Of course he could. But lying to a now pregnant, super powered girlfriend was a mistake. Trying and not getting away with it was not going to cut it.

"That you can. Do you know what you did? How screwed we are?" She intentionally raised her voice, making it sound like it was his fault.

"I-I'm sorry." He squeaked out, huddling in a corner. She passively waved him off, and to irk him, told him the truth.

"Oh well don't be. It's not entirely your fault. Bumblebee knows. About the baby." Beast Boy stared at her, not out of shock because Bee knew. He knew that she knew. More out of she lied to him. Pretty well too.

"A-and that's not ENTIRELY my fault? How is it my fault at ALL?" He asked. He didn't yell, just asked in an irritated tone.

"Well... you got me pregnant. So, in turn, most everything involving it will be your fault." He sighed, and brushed past it.

"I'll bet it is. Besides, Cyborg knows too. Apparently you shouted it so loud everything in the Tower could hear. Good thing, Robin n' Star weren't here to hear." He chuckled slightly at his tiny joke. Raven huffed and was now in inner turmoil. Two of her teammates were aware of her child. Neither could hold it back forever. Especially once she started to show.

Now, it was how to tell them.

"Well, c'mon. While I'm taking my tests, you can get a few of your own."

"Why do I need tests?" She went back to a monotone voice.

"Well... to make me feel better about getting some myself. And to check if the baby is healthy or not."

"Beast Boy, the baby isn't even visible yet."

"And?"

"Your an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

"You could be the ocean's idiot if you keep this up."

And silence overtook the room once more.

* * *

"Robin, I had a marvelous time."

"Me too Star. Me too."

"Will we go out on this 'date' again?"

"Only if you want to. It's your choice." Starfire squealed in delight.

"Oh yes! I would love to go on another!" Robin mentally gave himself a thumbs up. At least she could stand his company. And wanted to see him more. If he were Cyborg, a "Booya!" would need to be said.

"Great! Then uh... how about next Friday? If we have off again."

"That sounds wonderful. Now, shall we see what we have missed?" Robin rolled his eyes, though Starfire couldn't see him.

"I don't think anything important has happened. I mean, what could've happened in... 1 day..."

He then mentally slapped himself. As a leader, he couldn't let himself out that late. Even if it was with a beautiful... amazing... gorgeous... sweet... girl.

He shook his head, and took a breath in. He was trying to calm himself when he then said to himself "Screw it". He could be out that late. Then he kissed her. It ended up being the perfect, LONG, finish to a night and day out.

* * *

"Okay, so it seems that Raven was right. The chemicals that the Beast uses are a form of testosterone. And Beast Boy, you were right too. The lab chemicals not only enhanced the rate they were produced at, but power them significantly. And in addition, when angered, your body sends out more. As a defense mechanism. In this case, when it sends more, it's only powering his brain. He can't get any stronger. So instead, he gets smarter."

"Okay... so..." Upon hearing this, Beast Boy was left truely without anything to say. What COULD he say?

"Is there any way to counteract the chemicals?" Raven asked, preparing for her tests. She wanted to focus on Beast Boy to stop herself from worrying.

"Well, as I see it, it'll take some thinking." He was interrupted by Bee who walked in with a gown in hand.

"Sorry Rae, you've gotta change into this."

"You've got to be kidding." Raven looked at the gown. There was no way she was going to wear that.

"Nope. You've gotta change into it. Or, we can MAKE you change into it." Raven raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really? Is it really wise to attack a pregnant women?"

"Well, Beast Boy isn't really wise." Beast Boy's ears perked and he began to sweat. He wasn't going to. No way. She would... she would... do things...

"But he wouldn't attack his girlfriend. Not to mention, I'd get him back severely." Beast Boy nodded ferociously.

"Well, then Cyborg and I'll do it. 'Cause whether you like it or not, you're getting into this." Cyborg glided next to her, and out of nowhere, pulled out a camera. He smiled, and she began to growl.

"I'm not getting into that. And if you THINK YOU CAN BRING IT O-" She stopped and began to sway. Something pinched her butt and Beast Boy was standing there innocently. She fell over onto him, and a visible needle feel to the floor.

"What? You said we'd make her get into it." Bee grinned and Cyborg took a picture. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes, and due to his animal senses, it took longer for the flash to fade. Once he could see again, he noticed that Raven was asleep on the table, already changed.

A few machines were scanning her, and Cyborg randomly popped up next to him.

"They're scanning where the baby'll form."

"AUGHH!" He jumped up and slammed his head on the ceiling.

"Well, scardy-cat. If your scared now, just wait until birth."

"Why, what happens then?"

"Oh you'll see."

Beast Boy didn't trust the tone of voice, but passed it off.

"So, how does it look?"

"Well, since it hasn't formed yet, or really is in the process of forming, I would guess it looks pretty good."

Suddenly, Bee walked up behind him and began to speak.

"Raven did tell me something interesting, when I told her I knew about this."

"AUGHH!" Beast Boy got startled again, and launched upwards, leaving a decent hole in the ceiling.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Bee raised an eyebrow, and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Anyways, she said that the average pregnancy of a demon is a whole year. And the effects are much worse. Like mood swings. Their more drastic."

"Oh-ho B. Your sooo dead!" Cyborg whistled, and laughed. Then walked over to the machines to turn them off. Most of the tests were complete, so there was no need for them to be hooked up still.

"O-okay. Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't know how you'd react. Speaking of telling, when you gonna tell Robin?"

"I was hoping for never."

"Kinda gonna be impossible. She's gonna get bigger, and when she begins those mood-swings, I really don't wanna be on the same PLANET as her."

"Fine. I guess I'll tell him soon. I mean, it's gonna be difficult to tell what he's gonna say."

"Yeah, but don't worry. If he tries to kick you out, then we'll back you up. I'm with you, up until the swings. Then, you're on your own."

"Thanks... I guess."

"No problem." She patted him on the back, and he sat down exhausted.

"Come in Titans. Come in." Bee's communicator began to go off, as did Cyborg's, BB's, and Raven's.

"Bee here. So are the rest of us. 'Cept, Rae's uh, sleeping. We were training, and she uh, overexerted herself."

"Fine. Then leave her there. We've got a problem. Adonis. Trying to rob someone."

"Robbery? The idiot's been reduced to robbing?"

"Yes, but now isn't the time. He's being pretty destructive. Starfire and I are about to attack, so get here as fast as possible. Robin out."

"'Kay. Bee out. - You guys catch that?"

"Yeah, I'm revving the T-Car up now."

"BB?"

"Uh, yeah. S-shouldn't someone stay with Rae?"

"She's not in any danger. Since she's still able to use her powers and all, once she wakes up, she'll be able to fight like normal."

"O-okay. Let's go." Beast Boy knew Raven was strong, but he was still protective. And now, he was even more so with a baby on the way.  


* * *

  
"C'mon greenie. Come out, come out whenever you want. I'm here waiting..." Adonis flexed his suit and ripped down a wall nearby. He threw upwards and pulled a sign out and swung it like a baseball bat. It went flying right for a scared pedestrian.

"Going, going..."

A disc hit it right before making contact and it exploded. Adonis looked over to the disruption and grit his teeth. It wasn't greenie. But his stupid little friends.

"Gone." Robin said, right before launching himself at the armored man.

He extended his Bo-staff and swung it hard, making contact with Adonis's arm. Adonis countered and punched Robin in the chest, sending him backwards. Adonis then charged forward and was about to pummel the downed Robin, but a green bolt exploded in his side. He stumbled and then felt something collide with his stomach. He slammed into the ground hard. He got to his feet with ease, still not tiring out. A girl, Starfire, was floating in front of him.

Adonis jumped up and grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides and held her up.

"Well, well. And I thought that the dark girl was the only feisty one."

He slammed her into the ground twice, and tossed her next to Robin. Her right arm ached, and she couldn't move it well. She looked over at Robin, who was out cold.

Adonis walked up to finish off the couple when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Hey stupid. Pick on someone your own size." And there stood greenie. Or Beast Boy.

Who quite honestly, was nowhere near his size.

* * *

Sorry, for the lack of updates again. Busy, busy. So enjoy, and I promise, I'll keep getting the chapters up!


	4. Chapter 4 Backup

Disclaimer: This is old, but always the same. I. Do. NOT. Own. The. Teen. Titans.

Okay?

Wow, okay uh, sorry? I just cannot work under the pressure I'm under. I have exams, projects, and goaltending to take care of. I've been swamped.

And over my break, I am going to Tennessee. Somewhere I probably won't be able to update. So, I'll be nice, and upload 2 chapters. I hope it pays off in someway.

Thanks to:

clawx2

tmmdeathwishraven: And yes, I can check out your stories. As soon as I find the time. XD.

CrazyNutSquirrel

Densharr

bk00

madchickenlover

black thorn angel

ScareFace1000

Guardian of Night

Wow, even though I'm slow, I'm still getting reviews and plain views! Amazing guys! I'll work harder to update more!

* * *

"Well, well. Look who finally crawled out of his crib. Ready to cry in fear?" Adonis taunted while flexing. He completely forgot about the downed Titans in front of him, and began walking to face Beast Boy.

Beast Boy lightly glanced towards the shadows and a silhouette blended back in. A buzzing noise that was too silent for Adonis, yet not so for Beast Boy due to his super-senses. He didn't seem like it, but he watched it fly behind Adonis.

"I was about to ask you the same thing muscle head. So. Are you?" Adonis stopped in confusion.

"Am I what?"

"Ready to cry in terror?" Beast Boy moaned in exasperation.

"No. Why would I?" Adonis smirked while asking.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe cause I've heard that electricity flowing through your body can be quite painful if your a robot."

"What are you talking about puny?" He raised a fist to punch Beast Boy, who remained calm and didn't react. Adonis yelled as he brought his fist forwards, only to stop inches from his target's face as a shocking feeling brought him to his knees.

"You know B? I've heard the same thing. Only from Cyborg." She looked at the bodybuilder, who was in convulsions. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed her leg, and threw her into Beast Boy. They collided, and fell down in a heap. Adonis took a step back, then charged at the duo, preparing to finish it.

Until a blue beam shot and struck him directly in the side. He fell, and groaned. Cyborg came out of the shadows, a faint beeping coming from his cannon. He'd seen Starfire use this tactic before, and decided to try it out.

"Wow. There's some Déjà vu for ya. How do you like me now?" Cyborg walked over and helped his girlfriend up. She brushed her suit off.

"Nice shot Sparky."

"I think we should call you Sparky. After all, you've got those shock paddles." Beast Boy got up after them, and looked, noticing Adonis was gone. He closed his eyes, listening hard. He wanted to find something out of place. Adonis was huge. He'd let Beast Boy know when he was close.

"Dudes, he's gone! Get ready!" They huddled into a triangle. Cyborg powered up a sonic cannon, and his other arm went into trying to track any heat. Bee pulled out her stingers, and charged them. She narrowed her eyes, trying to detect any movements.

But neither of them were looking underground.

Beast Boy felt the earth shake a tiny bit, and instantly became concerned. A crack in the ground beneath him convinced him.

"UNDER US!" He lunged backwards, falling on his stomach. His arms were scrapped as he slid on the unforgiving ground. Chunks of earth and cement rained down for a few seconds, and once the dust settled, Beast Boy's eyes grew wide. Adonis held both his remaining teammates by their necks. They were both out cold as well. He threw them to the side and looked straight at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy scrambled to get up, but found he was too nervous to move properly, falling back down. He slunk backwards, until his back touched a wall.

"Time for you, to take a nap!" Adonis laughed as he raised a fist.

"Time for you to take a nap? That's the best you could come up with?" Beast Boy tried to distract him, as Adonis's pride was always a downfall.

"Well... well... SHUT UP!" He then did what he'd been assigned to do. Finish off Beast Boy.

He threw his fist forwards, and the birds in the nearby area flew away in fear, as a sickening crack disrupted the silence.

* * *

(To add suspence, I've decided to add another line! Sorry for wasting your time!)

* * *

Raven woke up to a ferocious pounding in her head. She grimaced as she blinked, the lights startling her eyes. She scanned her surroundings, and was surprised to see she was in the infirmary. She saw a monitor, some cords, and a needle near her bed. Then she remember.

Something piercing her skin after she refused to change into... the gown she was currently wearing.

She huffed, but her attention was drawn back to her headache. It was different.

Normally, headaches were accompanied by Beast Boy. Unless this was a pregnancy thing, somehow, this was involved with Beast Boy. She slowly got up, and walked to her room. She would wear the gown for now, just because changing would require effort, and she didn't want to give any.

She found the book she needed. It listed most of a Demon's symtoms during pregnancy.

_Nausia_

_Anger, accompanied by sudden mood shifts_

_Spontaneous control over powers lost_

_Sexual Urges _Raven sighed. Beast Boy would love that one.

_Voracious appetite, may only be fulfilled by consuming another being_

_Sudden loss of energy_

_Seeing offsprings dreams_

The list continued, but nowhere did it say 'extreme headaches.

Though, looking over some of the symptoms, maybe it wasn't safe. What if she accidentally ate Beast Boy in the middle of the night? Or some other Titan? And the mood swings might cause her to not only say somethings that damage someone emotionally, but also cause her to attack in a rage. And the loss of control? There was an accident waiting to happen.

She was a walking hazard. And the worst part was, she had no control over it.

Other doubts started crawling in her head, but were repelled by the enormous headache returning. She put a hand to her head in a fruitless attempt to soothe the throbbing, but it did nothing. Then a realization dawned on her. This pain, wasn't of her own. It was too... distant. Like, someones emotional pain. The feeling she got when around someone with it was different then herself experiencing it.

This pain wasn't hers...

It was Beast Boy's.

* * *

Daylight pulled Starfire out of her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes, and the sun finally gained entrance. She blinked and rubber her eyes, clearing the drowsiness out of them. She stood up and rubbed her arm which was stiff and sore. She flexed it a few times, testing it's usage. She was pleased to see it no longer hurt her. Then she remember Robin.

She looked around, and saw a crater, and two of her teammates. Cyborg and Bee.

But no Beast Boy.

_'Perhaps he is fighting now. Or, taking the Adonis to the prison.' _Yet, not once did it occur to her that he was in any danger.

She bent over to Robin and shook him slightly. He didn't stir, so she tried again with more force. Once again, he didn't react. She sighed and lightly punched him in the shoulder. He quickly gripped his shoulder, and groaned as the sunlight burned his eyes.

"S-Star?"

"Yes Robin?"

"Adonis attacked? And... we lost." Even though it was more of a statement then a question, Starfire still answered.

"Yes. Cyborg, Bee, and Beast Boy came to our aid it seems, but only Cyborg and Bee are present."

"Are they awake?"

"It does not seem so." He took in a breath, and stood up. His chest hurt slightly, but not enough to draw his attention.

He walked over to Cyborg and attempted to wake him up. He shut his eyes tighter, and pushed Robin's arm away. Bee got up on her own though, feeling someone disturb her space.

"Wh-what happened? I remember the ground breaking, a hand hittin' me, and poof. I was out."

"I don't know. From what I've heard, I was out before you all arrived." Robin clarified. Bee nodded and keeled next to Cyborg.

"Come on big guy. C'mon."

"5 more minutes ma." He mumbled.

"Okay... GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP **NOW!**" She shouted into his ear. His eyes shot open, and immediately, he was on his feet saluting Bee.

"Well, that's more like it." Cyborg blinked and put his hand down in embarrassment. Robin snickered, and Starfire giggled lightly.

"I see who wears the bra in that relationship." Robin laughed as he said it. Cyborg just grumbled.

"Shut it bird boy. By the way, anyone seen B?" This drew everyone's attention. All seriousness returned.

"No. He was the only one who avoided the attack. After that, I don't know what happened to the green bean." Cyborg said. He strained to remember anything else, but as far as he could tell, he had blacked out too early. It was impossible to remember anything else.

Bee had a disappointed look on her face, as she too, failed to recall any memories. Robin crossed his arms, and tried to find some connection to Beast Boy and Adonis both missing.

Even though it pained him to think or say it, he knew deep down that Beast Boy had been taken. He was missing, and Adonis had him.

Cyborg on the other hand, almost lit up with realization. He had been searching for something, when he remembered two different things. First, he found something of a connection. The Hunter, and Adonis both looked to be specifically targeting Beast Boy. Second, Raven had mentioned a bond. They shared some sort of magic pain bond, and whenever one was in trouble the other would know by something like a tinge, or tingle! Maybe Raven would know something...

Unfortunately, fate beat him to it. His communicator began ringing. Well, the teams communicator. His arm. He pressed a button, and a small screen slid up, revealing a distressed Raven. And her news were even worse then seeing her in that condition.

"Beast Boy's in serious trouble."

* * *

"Ugh... wh-what... where am I?" Beast Boy groaned, and was become quite sick of waking up in foreign places. He went to open his eyes, but a blistering pain forced him to stop.

He then slowly, and regretfully opened them. Though pain still coursed through him, he was able to ignore it, and went to sit up.

Another mistake. This time, the pain was twice as worse, and he instantly moaned in agony. When he laid back down, he finally felt a heavy weight around his throat. A chain?

"Wha... what is this?"

"Shut it. Your distracting me during my workout." A gruff, arrogant voice caused Beast Boy's eyes to shoot open in a fury. Though his body yelled at him for doing so, he sat up and turned to face the speaker.

"Adonis. Why did you take me here? So I could see how women work out?"

Adonis growled and aimed a dumbbell straight at Beast Boy's head. He hit Beast Boy's chest instead, and he howled in pain.

"There. That should keep you quiet."

"If you want peace, you'll have to kill me." A dangerous gleam appeared in Adonis's eyes, and Beast Boy instantly regretted speaking those words.

"Gladly. This is survival of the fittest. And you ain't fit enough." He pulled his fist back, and Beast Boy felt a familiar sense of Déjà vu. He shook it off, and quickly thought of a plan.

"Wow, another horrible line. Can you kill me, THEN come up with not-so-clever lines?" He taunted, knowing exactly what Adonis would be goaded into doing.

Adonis roared in anger and threw his fist out...slamming straight into a metal chain. It cracked and crumbled under the tremendous momentum of the punch, and Beast Boy grinned up at him.

"Uh, my bad."

"Sure is sweetheart." Beast Boy then pressed his luck even further and kissed him on the nose, and leaped up. His body rebelled against every step, but continued to move anyways.

"GET BACK HERE WOSS!"

"Dude, you seriously need some new taunts. Woss? C'mon, that's old. How's bout, weakling? Or, scrawny? Those are newer!" He then attempted to morph.

And right there, he made his third and final mistake. 3 strikes and your out. Once your out though, your normally replaced with someone better. Stronger, and more relentless. Someone who will get the job done.

Unfortunately, that someone was the Beast.

When Beast Boy attempted to morph into a bird and fly out of this, what seemed to be, wearhouse. But, when his body began to react differently then he wanted. Instead of wings spouting, claws pierced through his nails. Instead of feathers, fur rose through his skin. Instead of a beak, razor sharp fangs came in. His pupils dilated, and instantly instead of Beast Boy being in control, the Beast took over.

With the painful transformation over, the Beast let out a satisfactory roar. He let it be heard, letting anything within it's vicinity, he was the alpha. Any challenger was welcomed to be smashed.

And that call was answered immediately.

* * *

Wow, there's one. I promised two, so I'll have that one up too. To all that read this chapter, and normally review, if you want review it, and instead of next chapter thanking you, I'll thank ALL in the following chapter. (Chapter 6) So if you review twice I'll put a X 2 by your name showing how awesome you are. Thanks to all anyways.


	5. Chapter 5 Recovering

Disclaimer: In this simple hour, nothing has changed. I still don't own the Teen Titans.

This is the second part of my two chapter, one day update. I really hope this somewhat makes up for my lack of updates. Nothing more to say, so enjoy.

* * *

Cyborg had made a smart decision in picking up Raven. She traveled with him, as Starfire and Bee took to the skies. They searched from above, however, looking for a green teen was hard enough. He may have stood out, but since he was taken, he would be hid from sight. At least from the skies. Yet they all hoped there was still a hope that he was freely roaming about, and not being beaten senseless.

Robin sped around on his R-Cycle, having infra-scopes on his cycle. He was searching for Beast Boy's bio-signature, but so far, he was unsuccessful.

Cyborg and Raven were silent for the most part, but Cyborg couldn't stand it. He needed to know something. Anything.

"So Rae, anything?" As if on cue, she began to shudder and shake.

"Raven? RAVEN!" He slammed on the brakes and twirled the seats so she faced him. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was shaking. He felt her forehead, but she was neither too hot nor too cold. She suddenly stopped and a look of fear shown in her eyes. Cyborg instantly knew what was wrong.

"Rae? The Beast... he's loose again, isn't he?"

"Yes. I felt him. I've lost contact with Beast Boy. Now, I have no way of knowing if he's okay or not."

"Do you have any idea where's he's hidin' out at?"

"A general guess. Take a right. The dock warehouse."

"What is it with villains and warehouses?" Cyborg mumbled as he swerved to avoid traffic. He gunned it and soon they were approaching the warehouse, hoping this time, they weren't too late. Cyborg decided this time, to alert Robin, Star, and Bee. They'd need some back-up this time.

* * *

"C-c-come on! N-n-no pain, no g-g-gain." Adonis grunted as he was locked with the Beast. He'd first been surprised at the transformation, not knowing that was still in his arsenal. But his own arrogance blinded him and he challenged the Beast.

The Beast was holding back both of Adonis's mechanical fists, and was grinning at the ease of this fight. He was just toying around with this big bloke, and was fairly amused with his futile attempts to be strong. But his stupid strength quotes were getting on his last nerve. He decided it was time to end it.

The Beast increased his own strength and began to crush his metal hands. Electricity crackled from his metal plates and he began to keel over to the superior fighter.

The Beast met Adonis's strained look and tossed his upwards. Adonis screamed as he sailed through the air. The Beast lunged into the air and got just above him. The Beast threw his hairy fists downward and slammed Adonis hard into the ground.

Adonis just groaned and shut his eyes. The Beast decided his time was up. He lost. He raised a fist and slashed his suit three times. It crackled and shattered. He pulled the now harmless Adonis out of it, and raised him up.

He was seconds from ending it when a voice stopped him.

"That's enough B." The Beast threw down Adonis, no longer worried about the harmless human. Instead, the large mechanical man with the arm-gun thingy.

The Beast growled, seeing if this was a new challenger.

Cyborg took notice and lowered his cannon. Raven had told him about how to react toward the Beast. Not to have any weapons drawn. To move slowly. Gain his trust. The Beast was just like any other animal.

Except he was super-powerful.

Raven was told to stay behind, because Cyborg was still unsure how he would react towards Raven.

The Beast saw that this potential challenger was nothing more then a self-proclaimed "Protector". He and a few others were the 'Protectors'. However, he also had little trust for these 'protectors'. They betrayed him. Attacked him. He growled in confirmation. However, he was still debating whether or not to finish the pitiful one in red.

Nobody but the mate would stop him. If she wished for him not to finish him, then he would obey. However, she was not present, therefore, it was his decision.

He looked between the fallen one and the protector. He continued to look between them and finally decided to spare him. He was not worth the kill. He snorted and roared directly in Adonis's face.

Cyborg was watching the Beast look between the him and Adonis. He could tell that he was deciding whether or not to kill him. Cyborg was praying that the Beast wouldn't kill him because that would mean a fight may commence. And if it came to that, Cyborg knew he would lose.

Suddenly, the Beast roared and clutched it's furry head. He fell down and rolled growling and roaring in pain. Slowly the fur receded, as did the fangs. The claws disappeared some, but Cyborg was amazed to see that they remained for the most part.

The roaring faded into moaning and the cracking of bones reshaping stopped.

There, in the Beast's place, laid Beast Boy once more.

Luckily for Cyborg and Beast Boy, Robin showed up after the transformation. Therefore, he still had no idea of the Beast getting out twice.

Cyborg leaned over and picked up Beast Boy, carrying him back to the T-Car.

Avoiding the horrible wound on the back of his head.

* * *

"So your saying, you just found him like that?" Robin questioned, obviously not buying the explanation given by the cybernetic teen.

"For the hundredth time Rob, YES! I got there, and when I walked inside, I saw BB down and Adonis wiped out. Now can I get back to my friend. He needs help, and I doubt your gonna give any."

"...Fine." Cyborg scowled and left the room. Starfire entered, looking back at where Cyborg just was.

"Robin, is all well?"

"No. There's something Cyborg isn't telling me. He's holding back information, and it could be critical."

"Perhaps there is a reason he is not telling you. Or maybe, he's not holding anything back." She placed both her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them gently, trying to settle him down.

"It's not just things involving Beast Boy. But recently, Raven has been acting indifferent as well. Her behavior is more... secretive. She spends more time with Beast Boy or in her room."

"Well are they not boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Well they are..."

"Then, I see nothing wrong with them spending time together."

"But alone? And being so secretive?"

"Alone and intimate is more romantic then being in a group. As for secretive..." She got close to his ear, and whispered lightly, "I wouldn't mind more secrets in our romantic life... it is very... thrilling." She smiled at him, and left the room leaving a very confused Robin."

* * *

"Beast Boy, Rae, you've gotta tell them." Bee advised. She too was questioned by Robin and knew he was suspicious.

"We will... but we've got to figure out how." Beast Boy said from his bed. Hospital bed. He was recovering from the blow to the head from Adonis.

Apparently, he was knocked out by his final punch, he suffered a fracture in the back of his skull. He'd be okay, but needed time to recover.

Raven healed the wound, but not the fracture. That would require too much power, and he wouldn't let her. They recently had been thinking of ways to tell Robin and Starfire, but all had the same effect. Too sudden, and Robin and Starfire's responses was unguessable. More accurately, Robin's.

"Beast Boy, I do need to talk to you about something concerning the baby though." Bee, picking up on where the subject was heading just turned and exited the room, saying only "I'll give y'all some time."

Once the door hissed shut, Beast boy proceeded to ask.

"'Kay, what's on your mind?"

"Well... I accidentally mistook our connection as a pregnancy symptom... and I found something."

"What? Do I have to like, fight some awe-inspiring demon-dude?"

"No. I found that I... I'm too dangerous. The symptoms I get... they put you and the other Titans in danger. I think I should go... somewhere and have this baby alone. So no one gets hurt."

"Rae, stop. Okay, you're being pretty hypocritical."

"You know hypocritical?" She asked, obviously impressed.

"Yes. And I've told you before, I'm not stupid. I just don't think very often. Anyways, you said I can't leave so that the Beast won't hurt anyone, yet you want to leave because _you_ don't want to hurt anyone?"

Raven was silent. He raised a pretty solid point. The Beast issue and the pregnancy were basically similiar reasons to leave. They didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Listen, you told me that I would never hurt you. Well, the same thing applies here. You won't hurt me. And even if you do, I'll bounce back up like nothing was wrong."

"Even if you knew some of the symptoms?"

"Well, how's bout you tell me about them?"

"Well other then extreme mood swings, I lose control of my powers."

"You do anyways." He pointed out. She huffed and continued to name off her dangerous symptoms.

"Doubt you can handle this. Voracious appetite."

"So you'll eat like Cyborg and Starfire. Big deal."

"That's not all though. It can only be quelled by..."

"By...? Eating a ton?"

"No. B-by... eating another being." Silence overtook the two of them, and Beast Boy just held Raven as she curled up close to him.

"Don't worry. We'll cross every bridge when it comes upon us. You've got me. And Cyborg and Bee. Soon, we'll have Robin and Star."

"How are you so positive? You trusted in me even back when you knew I was destined to open a portal for my Father. While everyone else would've lost trust, you held it. How?"

"Well, you trusted me after the Beast. You still do! How could I turn my back? I love you Rae. I'll always be there."

She didn't say anything, and he smiled. She was sleeping. It had been a long day, for both of them. He was preparing to sleep as well, when Robin and Starfire entered.

"Beast Boy, we need to talk."

"Whatever it is, I swear I didn't do it."

"Oh, that I seriously doubt."

* * *

Okay, so both chapters are a bit short. But they're good, right? You are the judge of that, my amazing readers.

So, uh, review and... well you know the drill.


	6. Chapter 6 Beast Boy's talk

Disclaimer: There comes a time in everyone's life where they realize something. I have as well. I do not own the Teen Titans. I figure that everyone knows that by now.

Hm, nothing to say. Thanks to all that reviewed both Chapter 4 and 5!

Wolvmbm

CrazyNutSquirrel (x2! Sweetness!)

bk00

clawx2 (x2! Thanks!)

tmmdeathwishraven

Guardian of Night (x2! Amazing!)

crazynerd (And thanks for understanding!)

* * *

Beast Boy watched Raven slowly walk out of the medical bay. She looked back at him hesitantly, but when Starfire yanked her out, she was lost from sight. He slowly turned his vision back on Robin who had a stern look on his face.

"You do understand exactly what you've done right?"

"Listen Rob, I can explain!"

"I don't exactly care for any excuse you may have. You went against an order! I said for us not to go and do 'it' for a reason! Not only is Raven now unable to come and fight, but she's also a target! She can be used against you. Used against all of us." Beast Boy looked down and for the first time, the real consequences dawned on him. He had only been looking at the emotional troubles. Not any of the other problems. But he looked sternly up at Robin.

"I won't let her be used. Or taken."

"That's something that Slade would've used against us. Your love for her. You'd protect her too much, and he'd kill you."

"Wouldn't you do the same for Starfire?" That question silenced Robin. He honestly had no idea how to respond. Truthfully, he would save Starfire rather then himself as well.

"See Robin? It's in our nature to be selfless. Even if Rae wasn't pregnant, if she was captured, it'd go down the same way. My life for her's."

"Well luckily Slade is no longer a threat. However. That does not take away the fact the you disobeyed an order. A rule. Don't you think they're set for a reason?"

"It was just in the mood. Robin, we're growing up. Whether you like it or not, we're not kids anymore. So stop treating us like them!"

"As soon as you stop acting like one! Follow rules. Listen for once!"

"I listen plenty! You're just too busy making out with Starfire to notice!" Cyborg accidentally walked in coming in to changed Beast Boy's bandages and check on his condition. He had heard shouting, but thought nothing of it until he was witnessing it in front of him.

"Uh, is now a bad time?"

"YES!" Both of them shouted. He backed off, but remained in the room. He could tell things might get out of control.

"You're such an immature child Beast Boy! You can't take things seriously, and you don't know what's good for yourself!"

"If you weren't so serious, maybe you'd realize that I'm not acting like a child, you're acting like a JERK!"

"I'M ACTING LIKE A JERK? MAYBE IF YOU TRIED ONCE IN A WHILE TO BE SERIOUS, THEN YOU'D REALIZE HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT YOU ARE!"

"AND IF YOU LIGHTENED UP, YOU'D KNOW THAT BEING TOO SERIOUS, NOBODY LIKES YOU! THAT'S WHY RAVEN LIKES ME!"

"YEAH, LIKES YOU SO MUCH THAT SHE'D HAVE SEX WITH YOU RIGHT ON THE FLOOR IN THE MEDICAL BAY!"

"Right in front of me too..." Mumbled Cyborg. He had been listening in, and was preparing to jump in when needed.

"AT LEAST I CAN GET SOME! UNLIKE YOU AND STAR WHO CAN ONLY KISS ON THE CHEEK AND PAT EACH OTHER ON THE BACK!"

"AT LEAST IF STAR WAS PREGNANT, SHE WOULD HAVE THE SATISFACTION OF KNOWING THAT SHE HAD SOMEONE WHO COULD ACTUALLY TAKE CARE OF A CHILD!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Beast Boy fumed. The throbbing in his head was ferocious, but he ignored the pain. All of his anger was fueling the pain. Little did he notice his head wasn't the only thing hurting. And his anger wasn't the only thing growing. A slicing noise couldn't be heard over the yelling. Nor could a ripping.

"IT MEANS THAT RAVEN IS PROBABLY SCARED TO DEATH 'CAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE SOMEONE RESPONSIBLE! THAT BABY DOESN'T HAVE A RELIABLE FATHER! BEAST BOY, **YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BE A GOOD PARENT!**"

"ROBIN ENOUGH!" Cyborg intervened a second too late. Beast Boy caught every word.

That was the absolute last straw for Beast Boy. Robin had gone out of his way to call him unfit to be a parent. Irresponsible. Immature. Unprepared.

Unworthy.

_'The leader has defied us for the last time. He has insulted my honor. Your honor. The mate's honor.' _The Beast called out to him. One of the first time it gave him the choice to change. Beast Boy didn't even have to think about changing._  
_

For Beast Boy, insulting Raven's honor was the gravest mistake you'd ever make. He gave in to the immense pain washing over him. The anger that burned inside. The suppressed rage. He welcomed the pain. He welcomed the changed. His claws ripped though, and fur covered the bed. He ripped the IV off his arm that was giving him nutrition.

"You wanna fight? Let's fight!" Robin pulled out his Bo-Staff and took on a stance. He was about to beckon the monster forwards, but a large figure got in the way.

"B, you don't wanna do this! Just take a breath and calm down!" Cyborg tried to reason with him again. It worked with Adonis. But then again, all he had done was stopped him from eating his heart. Not from fighting all together.

The Beast looked at the metal one.

_'He protects the insulter? Is he not of our pack?' _

The Beast growled at Cyborg, and allowed his the chance to prove his loyalty. He made a motion for Cyborg to choose.

'_Choose a side. The strong? Or the weak?'_

Cyborg looked at Robin, then at the Beast. Somewhere, Beast Boy was inside. Not in control. Not fully. He had rage that must be quelled. Robin had went too far. Cyborg now saw that. If he fought the Beast, it would seem like he was betraying him. He refused to fight Robin. Instead he just moved to the side. But before he did, he said one thing to the Beast.

"B. I know you're in there. I'm not gonna stop you two. Rob's gone too far. I'm not gonna fight. Or stop you. But you can't kill him. Understand. This is a matter of pride. Not life and death." The Beast snorted and pushed Cyborg aside.

_'Well in pride, it comes to be a matter of life and death.' _The Beast roared, which attracted the attention of the girls. (A/N: They will get their own explanation. Next chapter will be dedicated to Rae, Bee and Star)

Cyborg got near the door to prevent them from getting involved when they got down to the Med. Bay.

Robin made the first move. He ran towards the Beast, expecting it to swing and try and claw him. With his Bo-Staff extended, he pole vaulted into the air, ignoring the fact that the Beast hadn't reacted yet. So when Robin got in the air, the Beast jumped up and slammed him into the ceiling.

As Robin fell, the Beast put both fists together and prepared a fierce uppercut, only to be met with exploding discs. The explosion pushed the Beast back a bit, but only dealt minor damage. He felt his fur graze and the cold air rub against his bare skin. His arms stung, and it hurt to move them, but he was skilled at ignoring pain, and this was no different. Robin did a flip backwards, expecting to see the Beast on the ground or at least on one knee. He'd thrown all of his discs at once. That should amount to some damage.

He was stunned to see the Beast standing tall. Most of his fur was burnt, and some spots had bare flesh showing. Robin then took notice of something else. A scar. A scar that he hadn't seen before.

The protecting of Raven. He'd gotten that scar when he took a blast for Raven. Maybe... was he fit? Ready to take care of Raven?

_'Did I act too rashly? Without considering if Beast Boy was ready? Did I act out of rage? Or jealousy?' _It was true what Beast Boy had said. That Robin and Starfire often kissed, but normally on the cheek. Sometimes on the mouth. But they never really made out. And the youngest Titan had already had sex before they found it comfortable to even announce their relationship.

Robin snapped out of his reverie and and returned to the fight. He threw multiple ice discs, but they had little effect. They did stop the Beast from swinging his arms, mostly because all his senses were improved. So ice was just that much more devastating on bare skin.

He had few items left. 1 or 2 more ice discs, his Bo-Staff that could be easily broken, and a few bird-a-ranges.

The Beast lunged and attempted to knock Robin out, but he retreated again due to the ice. It wasn't as painful as it was numbing. It chilled his arms to the point of weakening them. He growled, and went for a headbutt. Completely forgetting the fracture.

Robin prepared, and swung.

Right into the fractured part of his skull. The Beast stopped, and looked at him. With Beast Boy's innocent eyes.

He collapsed and transformed back into his human form. Blood came rushing out of his head, and to make the situation worse, the girls ran in. Starfire screamed in shock, and turned away. Bumblebee could only look in horror. Raven on the other hand rushed to Beast Boy's side. She instantly poured her powers into him and the bleeding faltered. The wound closed up, but the fracture would remain.

Now, could it be worse?

Cyborg and Raven picked up Beast Boy, and instantly scanned him. Both cyberneticly, and magically.

"I've got a major fracture and possible concussion." Cyborg stated. "Brain damage is highly unlikely. His skull is harder then an rhino's. He'll survive. Rae, anything you got?"

"All the same." She said short and coolly. She turned with an angered expression towards Robin.

"What did you DO?" She hissed. She was doing her best not to send him to a dimension where air didn't exist and all your worst nightmares come to life.

"Protected myself. He attacked me, and I fought back. We need to talk about the pregnancy, because it's obvious Beast Boy isn't ready to handle it."

"You PROTECTED YOURSELF BY ALMOST KILLING HIM?"

"He turned into the Beast. I didn't know that he couldn't handle a tap on the head."

"That tap on the head was enough to SHATTER SOMEONE'S SKULL YOU MORON!"

"Well sorry. He needs to learn to control his anger."

"Why would he be angry?" Raven turned the tables on him. She wanted to know everything that happened.

"Because I told him that I didn't think he was mature enough to handle being a father."

"YOU INSULTED HIS PRIDE?"

"No. I said that you were probably scared that you didn't have someone you could count on."

"THAT'S INSULTING HIS PRIDE! YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST GET OUT! NOW!" Raven screamed at him. How dare he make such absurd assumptions! As if she was scared that he wasn't ready. She was scared only that _she _was ready. Not him.

She took in a breath, and calmly sat down next to Beast Boy's unconscious body.

She sat thinking about what Starfire and Bee said.

* * *

WHAT DID THEY SAY? Was it as violent as Robin and Beast Boy? Sorry for those that wanted a calm and understanding Robin. Let's face facts, when Robin sets rules, he makes sure you follow them. So in my opinion, this is exactly how he'd act. The Beast dynamic will be explained soon too. So, enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7 Raven's talk

Disclaimer: No, no,no,no,NO. I do NOT own them.

Sorry for the lack of updates. I can't really say anything but I've been busy. Sorry. Life calls. Thanks to:

bk00

Densharr

ScareFace1000

clawx2

Guardian of Night

tmmdeathwishraven

Wolvmbm

ALSO: I DON'T KNOW TAMERANIAN! SORRY IF I MESS UP!

* * *

Raven watched Beast Boy until Starfire yanked her out of the room with a surprising amount of force. She was grinning as big as she could, and basically pulled Raven to her room. Once inside, Raven rubbed her head, and noticed that Bumblebee was inside too.

"She got you too?" Bee asked.

"Unfortunately." Raven responded. "So Starfire, what is it that you felt you had to pull me across the Tower?"

"You did not tell me you were expecting the Blumforg! We must talk all about it!" Starfire was bouncing up and down squealing unnecessarily in Raven's opinion.

"And this is precisely why I didn't tell you..." She grumbled, but was glad that Starfire was not upset. Then again, upset and Starfire were normally never in the same sentence.

"Yeah girl, we've got tons to talk about now. So, fess up. What was it like with B?" Raven instantly turned a bright crimson, knowing exactly what they were referring to.

"I would prefer not to talk about my personal life, thank you." Bee and Star were not to be stopped.

"But why? On my planet, when conceived, the women gains a high reputation." Starfire asked in a confused manor.

"Well on Earth, getting pregnant before marriage or in this case 18 is... well, you don't gain a good reputation." Raven tried to explain, but couldn't find the proper way to explain. Starfire got the gist and muttered to herself.

"Earth is such a strange planet..." Raven couldn't help but agree. "Tell me about it..." She mumbled.

Bee then asked the most obvious question posed to parents.

"Do you want a boy? Or a girl?" Raven thought. She and Beast Boy had yet to talk about it, and this was the first time it was brought up.

"I... don't mind... either." It was true. She really didn't think about it. She decided to talk to Beast Boy about it later.

"And titles?" Starfire asked.

"Titles?" Raven asked, a bit perplexed.

"I think she means names." Bee elaborated. Raven once again began to think. Truthfully, she and Beast Boy had gone over very little concerning the baby. They'd been too involved with their own problems. The Beast, and her own emotional struggles.

"Girl, you two better get talkin'. Seems like neither of you are prepared at all." Raven sighed in defeat. It was true. They weren't ready in the least.

"Well, we've been having some problems." Raven didn't really want to delve into the topic, but almost smacked her head in frustration. If she didn't want to tell them, why did she tell them that they were having problems?

"Oh no! Is he doing the 'hacking'?" Both Bee and Raven looked at Starfire who looked at Raven with worried eyes.

"I think you mean cheating. And no, neither of us are. I'd know if he was. His emotions would be frayed, and he'd give off some sense. If I was, he'd smell the other man on me." She explained to them. At first, they were relieved, but that was not meant to live.

"Then what? You having early mood swings or something?" Bee questioned. It was good that she wasn't as good as an interrogator as Robin.

Robin. Raven completely forgot about Beast Boy having to confront Robin. She hoped he was getting off easy. Bee's question pulled her back to Earth.

"Well?"

"No, no mood swings. I'll tell you, but I don't want you telling anyone else. Okay?" Bee and Starfire nodded earnestly.

"Especially not Beast Boy. I'll tell him when I'm ready. But... to be honest... I don't know if I can handle this. The baby situation, and the side-effects. Some of them are dangerous. Too dangerous. If they occur near one of you guys, you could possibly die. And I refuse to be responsible for your deaths. So... I was thinking I would just run away until this is over."

"NO!" Both Bumblebee and Starfire shouted at the same time. Surprisingly, they held identical looks. And emitted similar emotions. Worry and concern.

"Raven... you must not flea. I admire your courage in willing to risk your own well-being for us... but you would be being selfish. And still extremely dangerous."

"To whom?" Raven held the sense of anger out of her voice. She will offended being told that she was being selfish.

"To the blumforg. Not only will it not get proper care in its larva form" This caused looks from Bee and Raven, "but you might cause it to die. It requires good care and nutrition. That would be strained by your living alone. It is not acceptable, and I will not allow it!" Starfire said, applying force, but care into her words. She cared deeply for Raven, and would not let her leave just because she was worried about what MIGHT happen.

"I won't let you go either. Your staying here, and that's not gonna be changed. Soon, you won't be in a condition to fight, and if you leave, villains'll be able to catch you without a problem. You'll be a walking target. Besides, we face villains more threatening then a few mood swings. If anyone'll get hurt most, it'll be BB. And he takes way worse. He'll have a few bruises. That's it. Don't worry so much about us. Worry more about yourself and your package. Let us worry bout us. And BB to worry about all 3 of ya!"

Bee laughed when she finished the last part, and Raven couldn't hold back a slight laugh. If she weren't Raven, she might've cried due to her great friends, but since she was Raven, she only let a tear or two appear. She hugged them tightly, and held them.

"Rae, you think your alone... but your not." Bee whispered into her ear. Starfire also whispered something.

"We'll be here to help you. Cyborg and your Beast Boy will also always be around. And Beast Boy will never let anything hurt you. Or the blumforg."

Raven still held Bee's words close. 'You think your alone... but your not.'

Those were Beast Boy's word when Malichoir struck her heart. She felt his darkness shadow her as she became enchanted with him. She had secluded herself from the team... and Beast Boy. He was away from her. She didn't know if he was crushing on her at the time, but if he was, she must have caused him great emotional pain. She decided to ask him when she left the room.

That's when a ground-breaking roar shook the Tower to its foundations.

"Wh-what was that?" Bee asked, slightly nervous of whatever could produce a roar strong enough to crack glass. Which it had. Raven's window was slightly cracked, and that just showed whatever caused it was not happy.

Raven grimly answered.

"Beast Boy's and my second problem."

* * *

Raven glided through the tower, too afraid to phase through the walls. Her powers were on the fritz. Anything cracked by the tremendous roar was finished off by her emotions running haywire. Starfire and Bee followed close behind, but were nervous. Starfire had her starbolts ready at her fingertips and her eyes a bright jade. She was ready to fight. Bee wasn't familiar with this enemy, but could tell by the way Star was reacting, that she needed to be ready to fight.

She pulled out her stingers, and charged them to full capacity. They were crackling with electricity, and she was ready to shrink if necessary.

"Starfire, wh-what are we up against?" She asked the powerful Tameranian.

"I fear our friend has lost himself in rage. He is very strong now. Too strong. Only Raven can stop him." She answered, with regret. She didn't like placing a burden on her friend, and then also admitting that an enemy was too strong was painful for her.

This only made Bee more nervous. She looked at Raven's worried face, and instantly knew what was wrong.

Something with Beast Boy.

* * *

They crashed into the Med Lab, and prepared to charge the green monster who was fighting their leader, but were held back by a sense of horror. The Beast was down. In fact, he was nowhere in sight. They missed the intense fight. Pieces of the ceiling fell to the floor, and the ground was cracked in multiple places.

Glass covered the ground, and lights flickered. Most of the beds were demolished, but 3 remained.

It wasn't that whole scene that frightened them. It was Robin, panting hard and Bo-Staff extended. The blood dripping off of it, onto the floor.

It was Beast Boy, the innocent joker, laying on the floor with blood rushing out of the wound on the back of his head. It had been re-opened, and the only obvious culprit was Robin. Who was looking down at the green and red figure.

Starfire broke the silence and screamed. She turned away, and couldn't stand the sight. Bee couldn't turn away, although the scene was horrific, it drew her attention. Raven ran to Beast Boy's side, and was joined by Cyborg.

"I've got a major fracture and possible concussion." Cyborg stated. "Brain damage is highly unlikely. His skull is harder then an rhino's. He'll survive. Rae, anything you got?"

"All the same." She said short and coolly. She turned with an angered expression towards Robin.

"What did you DO?" She hissed. She was doing her best not to send him to a dimension where air didn't exist and all your worst nightmares come to life.

"Protected myself. He attacked me, and I fought back. We need to talk about the pregnancy, because it's obvious Beast Boy isn't ready to handle it." Robin stated, clasping his Bo-Staff back onto his belt.

"YOU PROTECTED YOURSELF BY ALMOST KILLING HIM?" She screamed at him. She couldn't believe that he'd just answered like that.

"He turned into the Beast. I didn't know that he couldn't handle a tap on the head." He stated. Even when he was down, Robin was still mocking him. It was a good thing there wasn't a round 2.

"That tap on the head was enough to SHATTER SOMEONE'S SKULL YOU MORON!" Raven roared at him. She was furious. He'd crossed a line she'd made before. But never this.

"Well sorry. He needs to learn to control his anger." He said while crossing his arms.

"Why would he be angry?" Raven turned the tables on him. She wanted to know everything that happened.

"Because I told him that I didn't think he was mature enough to handle being a father."

"YOU INSULTED HIS PRIDE?" To her, that was the dumbest thing a person could do. But this was Robin. He often thought he was better then everyone. Normally, it took a great effort to impress him.

"No. I said that you were probably scared that you didn't have someone you could count on."

"THAT'S INSULTING HIS PRIDE! YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST GET OUT! NOW!" Raven screamed at him. How dare he make such absurd assumptions! As if she was scared that he wasn't ready. She was scared only that _she _was ready. Not him. He may have room to mature, but he certainly couldn't not be counted on. She actually trusted him more then she trusted anyone on the team.

She took in a breath, and calmly sat down next to Beast Boy's unconscious body.

She sat thinking about what Starfire and Bee said.

'_You think your alone... but your not.' _Both Bee's most recent, and Beast Boy's words rang in her head.

Were they right? Did she not have to leave? Could they really handle it?

Beast Boy... if she left, he'd be destroyed. She'd be selfish to deny his right to see his child grow. Or grow inside her.

Perhaps... they could handle it.

She felt something grasp her hand. Startled, she looked down and was relieved to see two shining green orbs look straight through her. They were glad to see her, but she sensed him saddened by something.

"What is it?" She asked gently.

"I... let him out again..." He whispered. His throat hurt for some unknown reason, and talking aggravated it.

"In defense. Robin enraged him. And you. I don't hold you responsible. Just remember, don't let people's words affect your honor. They can insult it all they want, but it just shrinks theirs."

"Rae... I didn't defend my honor... I defended yours..."

"Wh-what?" She asked, surprised. She didn't expect this. She thought Robin insulted his honor, not hers. Maybe she would have to send him to another dimension.

"Robin said you were scared and dumb... I got mad..." She was almost in tears again. She kissed him gently, and rubbed hand in hers.

"Rest... you need it..." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Okay... I love you..." She smiled. "I love you too."

Then he looked at her stomach and spoke to it too.

"And I love you too." She chuckled and he grinned. Then, fatigue overtook him and he slept. She decided to lay next to him, so she climbed into his bed.

Next thing she knew, the land of dreams took her too.

* * *

Awww, so fluffy. Well, even though I'm in Tennessee, I decided to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Felt good.

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanuka, Happy Kwanzaa, or Happy December.

I'm sorry if I missed your holiday. Only know a few.


	8. Chapter 8 Sickness

Disclaimer: Still the same fate. I will not, do not, and shall not own the Teen Titans.

Okay, so right now, Internet has been on the fritz. So has my power. I am constantly losing electricity, so writing has become almost impossible. I have to save every few seconds. But nonetheless, I bring you this update. So I apologize for the inconvenience once again, and hope you enjoy.

Thanks to:

clawx2

ScareFace1000

tmmdeathwishraven

Wolvmbm

Guardian of Night

* * *

"Robin, what made you insult our friends?" Starfire shouted with force. She was never pleased when someone insulted her friends. So she was genuinely surprised to learn it was Robin.

"I..." Robin trailed off. The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became.

With himself.

"I... don't know Star..." He looked at her with regret in his eyes. Her facial expressions softened, and he sat down in a huff. Confusion and regret raged inside his head.

_'Why did I say those things?' _He thought to himself. Sure, Beast Boy broke a rule. And put Raven in a sense of danger. That would suffice, he supposed.

"I guess because they broke an important rule. More importantly, now we are a member short! And, to cap it off, Raven's in danger of being taken by some other villain!" He panted, and put his head in his hands. He groaned and Starfire put a hand on his shoulder.

"You cannot control their lives Robin. They are their own person. Much like if we ever have a blumforg. You will not be able to control them forever either." Starfire spoke a lot of sense, and Robin knew that.

She was completely right. And he sighed again.

"What should I do Star?" He asked her. She took her hand off, and walked over to the window. The sun was setting on the horizon.

"Nothing. Just live YOUR life. The only thing you should do is support them. And, not try to kill Beast Boy." She said with a slight smile. He smiled back at her, and instantly felt the gravity of what he'd done.

"Wait, Star... how badly... how badly was Beast Boy hurt?" He asked slowly, fearing the truth. She looked away.

"Raven healed him, and now his skull is a minor break."

"He has a fracture?"

"Yes. I believe he will be okay though."

"I have to apologize." He stood up and rushed towards the Infirmary, but was held back by something in the doorway.

"Sorry Rob, Rae really doesn't want anyone in. _Especially_, you." Robin felt a tad hurt, but knew that would happen. Once you anger Raven, expect not to be able to see or talk to her. And now, Beast Boy.

"Fine. I'll be by later." He said, and sulked away. Cyborg watched him turn the corner, and he re-entered the room.

* * *

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, told him you didn't wanna see anyone. 'Specially not him." Raven nodded at him, and continue to slowly heal the rest of Beast Boy's injury. Though she could not heal, what she couldn't see, Cyborg provided an extremely detailed X-Ray for her, so she was able to heal the majority of it. Now, just a pale green scar remained of a once serious injury. This scar was nothing like the chest wound however.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and he stirred slightly. He didn't open his eyes, but mumbled something incoherently. Raven smiled invisibly, and closed her eyes, feeling his emotions.

Cyborg finished his scans and printed out the results.

"Here Rae. Everything you need. Brain scans, CAT scans, MRI's. All that jazz." Raven nodded at him again, and accepted the mass of papers. She quickly glanced over all of them and let out a relieved sigh.

The door hissed open, and both Raven and Cyborg shot to face the intruder.

"That's a bit creepy guys." Bumblebee said. She backed up a few steps when both Raven and Cyborg stopped everything they were doing to face her.

"Sorry Bee. Didn't want Robin in here." Cyborg explained. Raven turned back to the papers.

"That would explain why he was going Rambo on a training dummy." Bee said, whilst looking out the closing door. She then faced Beast Boy and asked the obvious question. "How's he doing?"

"Fine. All injuries are healed." Raven recounted.

"That's a relief. So when's he gonna wake up?" As if on cue, Beast Boy slowly opened one eye. He looked around, and saw Raven's face.

"Mornin' Sunshine." He said to her while smirking. She just rolled her eyes and got off his bed. He sat up, and felt little pain.

"You healed me all the way Rae?" Chuckling at his rhyme.

"Yes. I acquired some detailed scans and was able to do a precision heal." She explained quickly. Cyborg stepped in.

"How you feelin' grass stain?" Beast Boy looked at the ground and saw blood stain. His eyes widened.

"Guess I'm blood stain now... but I'm feeling pretty good. Guess I owe that to Raven." He said while beaming at her. She put her hood up to hide a slight blush.

"Your welcome. So I was th-" She stopped suddenly and her eyes bulged for a second. Her cheeks puffed up and she put a hand to her mouth. She ran to the nearest bucket and let loose. Bee just 'Ew'ed' and looked away, Cyborg looked in disgust, and Beast Boy struggled to his feet. He got to them and stumbled.

But he still walked over to her and rubbed her back. She continued for a few minutes and then stopped. She panted and desperately wanted to get the rancid taste out of her mouth. Raven didn't even register that Beast Boy had gotten up.

"Better?" He said in a soothing tone. She nodded and looked up at him. He continued to rub her back.

"T-thank you." She said quietly. He just smiled and helped her to her feet.

"Well Rae. Your a lucky girl." Bee said. Raven glared at her.

"How so?" She asked. How in the world was she lucky? Her pregnancy symptoms were starting, and she was _lucky?_

"You've got a man who, even injured, rushed to your side." It dawned on Raven that Beast Boy had gotten up even though he was recovering from a fractured skull. Beast Boy nervously laughed and blushed. Bee turned to Cyborg and spoke. "Take lessons Sparky. This might be you someday."

His eyes widened and he stammered.

"W-which one? The injured one? Or the father?" Beast Boy laughed and even Raven chuckled slightly. Bee laughed at him too.

"Well if you ain't as manly as B and don't comfort me in my sickness, then both!" She said and Cyborg nearly fainted. In fact, he did.

"Guess he wasn't ready to hear that." Raven said with an eyebrow raised.

"If he can't handle me telling him, one day, I want kids, then how's he gonna handle me tellin' him he's gonna HAVE kids?" She asked while laughing.

And for a few minutes, everything seemed normal.

* * *

"Yes, laugh. Laugh and enjoy your freedom. Because soon, you'll have none. You will be mine once more." A darkened figure laughed evilly.

In front of him, a few monitors sat, constantly watching a few 'subjects'. Among them, Mento, Elasti-Girl, Robotman, and Negativeman. And the fifth screen, largest of them all, watched Beast Boy. The main prize.

"Sir. The villain known as Mad Mod is here now, requesting entry." A voice said through a speaker located on the figure's desk. He grinned.

"Send him in." The doors hissed open, and in walked a tall gentleman with a cane. He had red hair and wore odd glasses.

"You rang for the Mod?" He asked with a British accent.

"Yes. I've heard you are quite good at handling the Teen Titans. In fact, I've heard some promising things. Such as you've successfully captured them twice. I chose not to listen to the failure half though. All I ask, is this true?"

"Well of course me ducky! If it's the Titans you want," he flipped his cane, and lowered his sunglasses. "It's the Titans you'll get." He said while grinning.

"Very well. I see you are capable. All I ask of you for now, is to wreak havoc among the Titans. Leave them alive and together, but injured and sent into panic. If you accomplish this, then I shall give you the real task." The figure said.

"But of course! May I ask, how you plan on persuading me?" Mad Mod asked with a sinister grin.

"With this." The man opened up a chest full of treasures and money. Gold and green stood out. Mad Mod's grin increased, if that was possible.

"One scrambled Titan's team, coming up soon!" He said while laughing.

"Good."

'_Soon, you shall be mine once again Garfield. Soon...'

* * *

_

"Man, does it feel great to walk around again." Beast Boy said while looking out Raven's window. He opened it slightly and took in the fresh summer air. It smelled crisp and cool, despite the season being winter. It was still relatively cool.

He felt like rushing outside and flying free into the sky.

His dream was broken when vomiting sounds came from within Raven's bathroom. He sighed, and knocked on the door. He was going to enter anyways, but he wanted to be polite.

Nothing but heaving came in the form of a reply. He tried to open it, but found it locked. So instead, he morphed into a fly, and moved under the door. He morphed back and winced slightly. Not only at Raven puking, but since the injury, morphing caused head pain. Morphing also came slower, and he felt as if it was more painful. Even though it took place in a split second, it still felt bad. The re-arranging of bones and organs. It hurt, but only for a few seconds.

Now, transforming came slower, and it seemed sometimes he doubted whether or not he could finish it. It just seemed harder. He passed it off as part of the injury and recovery. But seeing Raven sick also made him wince.

"Rae, you okay?" He asked her softly. He began to rub her back, and slowly she stopped heaving. She didn't answer him, but instead took a few deep breaths in. She looked at him with gratitude. She realized how mature he was becoming. He had recently stopped telling horrible jokes. All the time at least. Now, it was only a few a day. He also cared more for her and stood by her more. Whenever she looked around, she'd see him close by. It had been a few days since the sickness started, and she already hated it.

Unlike humans, who experienced sickness only in the morning, she felt it all the time. It was a morning, noon, and evening sickness. And it sucked all the same.

"I am now. Thank you. Again." She smiled up at him. His fang stuck out, and she found it one of the cutest qualities of him.

"I'll just put it on your tab." He said, still smiling. She groaned, knowing exactly where this could end up. She would owe him multiple favors.

"No thank you." She then smiled seductively. "How about I pay you back a little later?" He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned back.

"It's a deal." Raven's stomach ended the moment, growling loudly. Since she threw up most of what she ate, normally being tea and a slice of bread or whatever was for diner, she needed to eat some more.

"Well then, let Chef Beast Boy whip you up a gourmet meal." He said, mocking a Italian accent. She rolled her eyes, and gripped his hand to help stand.

He led her into the kitchen, and sat her down. He then raced into the kitchen and a frenzy of noises came from the kitchen. Raven raised an eyebrow, as he came back out with her favorite meal, Chicken Parmesan. She unknowingly licked her lips and was amazed with her meal.

"Y-you made this?" She asked in amazement. She sniffed it, and was stunned to see it was REAL chicken. Not tofu.

"Yep. All of it. And it's real chicken." He said, proud of his efforts.

"B-Beast Boy, this is amazing! You did this for me?" She almost had tears in her eyes. Nobody had ever done something this nice for her.

"Well, you're worth it!" He said with a small smile. She lept and kissed him hard. She broke off and grinned at him, leaving him slide to the floor.

Then she went and consumed the meal as quickly as it was prepared. She burped and rubbed her stomach. She then looked at the floor and saw Beast Boy still on the floor. She lifted him up with her powers and they started a make-out session on the couch.

"Uh, can you guys please not do that in front of me?"

"Yeah, or me?" They broke apart and saw Cyborg and Bumblebee standing there. They both blushed and sat next to each other like they weren't doing anything.

"C'mon Rae. Get those hormones under control girl." Bee laughed. Raven just blushed a deeper crimson.

"Where's Rob and Star?" Cyborg asked breaking the awkwardness.

"Dunno. Haven't seen him since his apology." Beast Boy said, remembering the hasty apology.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Beast Boy, can... can I talk to you?" Robin said, in a nervous tone. It was the first time he'd seen Robin since the fight.

"Yeah." He said stiffly. He wasn't as comfortable around Robin anymore.

"Listen. I am... really sorry. I overreacted. I was trying to do what I felt best, and I realized something..."

"Your way isn't best?" Beast Boy asked. Robin allowed a small smile.

"Yes, and that your not a kid. You and Raven are growing up. You both can make your own decisions. I shoulda realized that, and I'm sorry." He said. He then quickly walked away. Beast Boy was confused, but amused at the same time.

"Well... I forgive you..." He said to nothing.

Little did he know, Robin had been right around the corner, and sighed in relief.

* * *

The doors slide open and Robin and Starfire walked into the room, fingers intertwined. They smiled at each other and at the team.

"Someone's happy. What's the occasion?" Cyborg asked.

"Our 6 month anniversary." Robin said happily.

"Dude! Awesome! Glad it's working out!" Beast Boy said with enthusiasm. Raven just offered a small smile for Starfire, and Bee clasped Starfire on the back.

It seemed like a good day, the sickness forgotten to Raven. Everything seemed good.

"Well, well. I say, we must have a party. What say you?" Out of the elevator stepped a tall figure.

"Mad Mod." Growled Robin.

* * *

Not a great chapter in my opinion. So I may re-write. But for now, enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9 Crashing a party

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything.

Here we are. For those of you celebrating it, Welcome to the final day of 2010! It's gonna be a wicked night for me, hope you all the same! So I figured, since I have found the time, I could get one final chapter up before 2011! Thanks to:

tmmdeathwishraven

Wolvmbm

clawx2

ScareFace1000

madchickenlover

On to the story.

* * *

"'Ello me duckies! How have you been? I see we've been busy! So hows about we throw this shindig?" Mad Mod asked. He was planning on them attacking and falling straight into his trap...

"I dunno how you got in, but I know how your getting out!" Shouted Cyborg. The fact that someone successfully penetrated the Tower's alarm system was enough to enrage him.

"Here he goes..." Whispered Beast Boy to Raven. She just sighed and nodded. Once he was mad, there was no stopping him.

Cyborg charged forward, not even registering the fact that Mad Mod was grinning even larger. He whipped out his cane, and flipped open the top. Unbeknown to Cyborg, the top crackled with electricity for a second, and then looked normal.

Mad Mod took a step back and prepared an attack, Cyborg was just upon him and thrust his fist forwards when time seemed to slow and Mad Mod moved out of the way. Cyborg (in mid air) turned with a bewildered expression and said one thing before being shocked. "Wwwwwhhhhhaaaattt?"

The shock was more then just a discharge. It was meant to power down Cyborg. Which it successfully did. Cyborg landed on the ground, hard, and his blue parts turned a dull gray.

"CYBORG!" Robin shouted, while Starfire unsuccessfully suppressed a scream. Just like that, they were one Titan down.

"Whose next?" Mad Mod asked grinning again. He was pleased with how this was going.

Robin stepped forward.

"We all are! Titans, GO!" Robin shouted the call for battle, and instantly the Titans were in action. Except for Raven.

Robin was about to throw a bird-a-range to get the cane, but Mad Mod 'tsked' and shook his finger.

"Now that's no way to treat a guest? What say you?" He laughed, and knocked the bird-a-range away. Robin's eyes widened, before him being blasted by a fire...that went right through him. Robin put on a confused face, then all his explosives and freeze disc's exploded. All on him. He was thrown backwards, while frozen. He landed, with a perfect face. A confused yet startled face.

Mad Mod slid next to the frozen boy, whilst dodging starbolts.

"Ah, so it's going to be the cold shoulder? How rude!" He laughed again, as a starbolt hit him in the back.

"AUGH!" He glared upwards, and saw a hovering Starfire with two starbolts glowing bright in her hands.

"You shall release Robin!"

"Hm, let me think." Mad Mod once more pointed his cane at Starfire and out shot a shield-like dome. Starfire yelped and threw her starbolts at it, only to have them bounce off and back at her. They hit her squarely in the chest, and she was thrown back.

"To finish off me thinking process..." Mad Mod said evilly. He then finished off the fight with a acid that landed at Starfire's feet.

"That is... Qieak? I-I am..." Starfire didn't finish her sentence as she passed out.

"Ah Qieak. The only acid that causes aliens to faint!" Mad Mod said, while striking an advertising pose. He pushed his sunglasses up and looked over at Beast Boy and Raven. Raven still couldn't seem to use her powers and Beast Boy was trying to help her. It was all to no avail, and now they were the only ones left.

* * *

**DURING THE FIGHT**

"Why aren't your powers working?" Beast Boy said, as he ran back to her side. She glared at him.

"I don't know! If I did, I would've fixed it!" She shouted at him forcefully, over the sounds of the battle. He looked a bit hurt, but looked normal again in a few seconds.

"Sorry..." He murmured. She felt guilty and quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry. I'm stressed, and there's a fight going on!" She shouted again. He grinned, and stood up.

"Well, you can't be in here during this." He looked over to see Robin get froze. He cringed and helped Raven up off the ground. She'd fallen when her powers failed.

"That's gonna hurt when he wakes, or thaws.." He chuckled, but remembered his goal. Once Raven was on her feet, he saw pillows that she was sitting on. He got a plan.

A plan that Beast Boy rarely gets... it was so devious that Raven actually said 'Wow...'.

* * *

"Well, well, well. I see that at least you don't attack your guests. Good on you." Mad Mod grinned as he spoke. This was set and match.

"Can it, Mod. I ain't gonna lose." Beast Boy said. If he did, there was always a back-up plan. He morphed into a Rhino to charge Mad Mod, who smiled larger, and put out his cane.

"Draw." Mad Mod said while laughing. "That I can do!" He drew a bomb in mid-air, and threw it towards Beast Boy. He knew he could dodge it, but it would compromise the plan. So he morphed into a human to catch it. He did, and went flying back. His suit was ripped and smoke came off the front. He moaned in pain.

"Dude... NOT one of my... better ideas..." He mumbled and then blackness shrouded his vision. But not before Mad Mod got to Raven.

"Hello cupcake. And how are... WHAT?" Mad Mod shouted in surprise. When he lowered Raven's hood, he was looking straight at pillows. Not Raven's pale face.

"Where's the girl?" He asked, as Beast Boy was pulled into the air by Mad Mod.

"I... dunno. That bomb scrambled my brain pretty good..." He said in a mocking tone. Mad Mod growled, then regained his composure.

"Well that's no trouble. I did my job anyways." He said, as he dropped Beast Boy onto the floor.

"When you see her, tell her 'ello." He said laughing, and the bottom of his cane opened up. He pointed it at Beast Boy and loud waves of sound slammed into Beast Boy. Beast Boy grabbed his ears and screamed in agony. The sound waves were loud enough to cause a human pain, but thanks to Beast Boy's intensified senses, the waves of sound were just that much louder.

Beast Boy rolled on the floor, and screamed, praying the sound would end.

**_'PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE__PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE_**_**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE END!'**_ Beast Boy yelled internally. The intense sound blasted his eardrums and if he wasn't under the barrage of sound, he would have asked himself 'Why am I not deaf yet?'

The pain brought tears to his eyes, and he was pretty sure his ears were bleeding. Darkness crept into his vision, and it was only a matter of time before the noise faded, along with everything in his sights.

Mad Mod smiled. "Can you hear me now?" He asked, and laughed. He walked over to the elevator and it closed with a ding.

"See you later me duckies!" He said and vanished from sight. He watched the lights quickly pass through the elevator 'windows'. It wasn't too long until he was outside, and ready to be picked up. He grinned as a ship gracefully landed, and the door opened. He walked in with swagger, and looked at his sponsor.

"Well? How'd I do?" He asked. Despite the fact that he was restrained from killing the Titans, he took as much pride in severely maiming them. Or in this case, blasting their eardrums until they can no longer hear. The man, Mad Mod's 'sponsor', smiled.

"Very good. I am impressed. And here I thought I would need a new client. Out of three, you are the only to succeed. Quite impressive." The man chuckled. Mad Mod tapped his cane.

"So, where's my... winnings?" M.M asked, quite eager to get his prize for completing his task. The man snapped his finger, and out of the table rose a briefcase.

"Here. Half of it. The other half will come when you complete my other task."

"Alrighty then. When shall I do this?" Mad Mod questioned, greedy for the rest of his cash. He wanted to be king, but money was just as important.

"Patience. Now, we wait. When the opportunity arises, we shall seize it. Until then, enjoy your winnings." The man said. To cap it off, he gave an evil laugh. Mad Mod joined as the ship crossed the city and made it way to their final destination.

'_Soon Garfield. Very soon... you will be mine.'_

* * *

Beast Boy felt a sharp pain shoot through his head, pulling him out of his state of darkness. Through the entire time out, the pain was only dulled. Not stopped. It was a throbbing, sharp and constant pain. He wanted it to stop. To vanish. But it didn't. It lingered. There was only one voice that he heard, and it was inside his skull. Inside his mind. Inside... his soul.

The Beast.

What it said, Beast Boy could not make out. It talked, but no sense could be made of it. It was just a bunch of jumbled roars. Beast Boy guessed that since it was part of him, it was also in pain.

_'Could take some of it...' _He thought bitterly. Finally, the darkness began to fade. Out of all the positives that could have occurred, one negative thing shot back.

When all the darkness was replaced by vibrant colors and different, changing images, the pain came back with a vengeance. It stampeded through Beast Boy's mind, causing him to moan in pain. Except, no noise was heard...

No moan.

Beast Boy willed his eyes open and saw he was in the Infirmary. He looked and saw he wasn't alone. Two of his teammates were also in his place of recovery. Though, the amount of times he'd been here, he might as well make it his room.

Starfire and Robin laid on separate beds, (good call in his opinion) both being treated to different problems. Robin was trying to be heated up, so that the cold effects of his freeze-discs' could dissipate. So far, from what Beast Boy could tell, it wasn't going as well.

As for Starfire, she had gauze wrapped around her head, and an ice-bag on top. She also was drinking some purple concoction. He didn't even want to know, since he could smell it from his bed. And it didn't smell like grape soda...

He saw a heart monitor keeping track of his heart rate, and wondered why he wasn't mesmerized by it's rhythmical beeping. Then, it hit him.

He hadn't heard anything since waking up. Not a single noise. He tried to snap a finger near his ear, but that didn't get any notice. He couldn't hear anything. Nothing. He began to panic.

'_W-what's going on? W-why can't I hear myself? Am I blind? Deaf... my bad.' _He mentally slapped himself for that stupid mistake. Raven would've done that for him if she was here.

_'Wait, where's Rae?' _He asked. Then once again realized, no one could hear his inner thoughts. So he resorted to making some noise.

"Eugh! C-c-cybORg!" He strained out. Since he couldn't manage his own volume, he had to guess. He hoped he was loud enough. Robin and Starfire both looked over, so he must have gotten it out loud enough...

"CYBORG! BEAST BOY'S AWAKE! HURRY!" Robin shouted. The water really was beginning to help, and Robin felt his voice returning to him. But he also felt worry wash over him. Beast Boy was awake, and like they feared, his ears must have been damaged pretty bad. They heard from Raven what had happened, and felt horrible. He basically took another bullet for her, and this one he'd survive. But with major consequences.

Cyborg and Raven ran in, and got next to him. They tried speaking to him, but the frightened look on Beast Boy's face, and his lack of response, lead them to draw a horrid conclusion. Raven put her head on his chest, and cried. Cyborg felt tears coming, but held them off. Robin's face hardened and he looked away, and Starfire began to weep as well.

Beast Boy yelped and Raven looked up. Her eyes were red from crying, obviously since he was out for a while. Only, he didn't know for how long. And couldn't ask, since he couldn't speak without problems. But why was she crying now?

It couldn't be... was he...

"Guys... Beast Boy is... he's... he's deaf."

* * *

WHAT? WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?

Oh don't worry. I've got this under control. If your freaking out, don't. I refuse to reveal everything, but I will say this.

Nothing is impossible... and that goes for hearing too.


	10. Chapter 10 Is it permenant?

Disclaimer: No, I own nothing.

Sorry about the late-ness. For those of you who are viewing my profile, might know why. I did mention that normally its injuries that keep me from updating, and indeed it was again. Check that if I'm not updating. But, yes, I am injured again. I torn a hip muscle, and needed it sewn together. I was recovering, and truthfully in no mood to update. I apologize for that, but stuff happens.

Thanks to:

clawx2

horrorchick25

tsh

black thorn angel

madchickenlover

YamaBerry

Guardian of Night

* * *

Beast Boy looked between Cyborg and the rest of the team. He was never good at making out words by the way someone's lips moved, but in this case he got enough. It was common sense.

He was deaf.

That really put a damper on his spirits. Not only would this affect his relationship with Raven, but crime-fighting. He wouldn't be able to hear Robin or anyone command him. Or warn him. He would practically be alone in battle. He was thinking about consulting Jericho, as he was in a similar position, but then he remembered Jericho was mute. He could still hear.

'_This sucks... what use am I now? I can't hear... talk... do anything...' _Beast Boy thought to himself. He watched Raven stand up and look ferociously at Cyborg. He recoiled, but stood most of his ground. He put his hands up in defense, and Raven looked away. Then, she left the Infirmary all together.

Beast Boy's ear's drooped. It was only a matter of time before she dumped him. Not only had he impregnated her, and now had no way of helping out, but he was deaf and couldn't talk to her or listen to her problems.

He sighed out loud and this caught Starfire's attention. She got up from her bed, wobbled a bit, but still walked over to Beast Boy's bed. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Robin then also stood up and walked over as well. He got a piece of paper, and wrote something. He showed it to Beast Boy and it read,

'Mood swings. You were out a week. Mood swings have begun.'

That would explain the crying, anger, and then walking out.

He nodded, and looked at the paper sadly. That's how he'd communicate from now on...

Then a faint buzzing noise was... heard?

Beast Boy craned his head and perked his ears trying to decipher where the noise was coming from. Perhaps... there was still a chance.

"What's he doing?" Robin asked. Cyborg looked over him quizzically and hesitantly answered.

"I... I think he's listening for something. It could be that he's not completely deaf. My scans were never completed since he wasn't awake. Now that he is, he was showing symptoms, not full deafness."

"So does that mean Beast Boy is not lacking the hearing?" Starfire asked, enlightened by the fact that her friend could possible still hear.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no. He might heal, but from what I could tell, the damage was too extensive." Cyborg explained grimly. He didn't wish his best friend to have to endure this. He'd been through enough. Why must he continue to suffer?

"Okay. For now, we should wait and see if he improves. By the way, where has Bee been? I haven't seen her since the fight against... Mad... Mod?" While Robin was speaking, Cyborg began to tear up.

"T-t-they took her. When I charged into the fight, I zoned everything out, but when I woke up, I found this." He held up a crumpled note. His hand was shaking and Robin hesitantly took it.

_'Dearest Titans,_

_I have taken Karen Beecher. If you want her back, I suggest you either learn to pause time and take her back, or you can deliver Garfield Logan to me. I expect him unconscious and untouched. Meaning, if I find a tracking device on him, Karen will die. I have infused bomb-like capsules to her cells. One mistake, and she will vaporize. I suggest you cooperate if you wish her to live._

_Deliver Garfield Logan to me at Twenty One hundred. I will be awaiting every night, but well guarded. I also have a back-up system in plan, so try nothing. I will be waiting at the abandoned animal observatory._

_Until then, Nick'_

Robin glared at the ransom note. It wasn't uncommon for villains to gain an upper-hand like this, but it was rare for them to have something this well thought out. Only Slade had once before done something like this, but it wasn't for ransom. It was mainly to keep Robin in check as his apprentice.

He crumpled the note, and asked Cyborg a question.

"So what do you propose we do? We can't just go and trade Beast Boy away! Raven would have our heads. And if this Nick can think of something this elaborate, then I see no reason why he wouldn't activate the bombs once he gets what he wants."

"I know that! I don't... I don't know what to do. My heart tells me to go and get back Kare- Bumblebee. But my gut tells me to do something more rational. Anyway we look at this, we're in a hole. Trading away Beast Boy is the obvious action, but you're right. Once this guy gets what he wants, there's no use for Bee." Cyborg said. He made a fist and punched the wall in frustration.

"May I ask, who is this Nick? And why does he want our green friend? What does he have to offer someone?" Starfire asked. Both Cyborg and Robin looked at her. What she said made sense. What did Beast Boy have to offer, that the other Titans didn't. Even Raven, who was pregnant, had something more to offer. Her powers and a kid. The possibilities for that were endless.

"Well... he's able to change into animals. That's about it. And Nick. Never heard of him." Robin said slowly. He reviewed his files mentally, and came up with nothing. He remembered nothing about a Nick in them.

"Yeah, and now being deaf, he's got even less to offer." Cyborg added.

"I may have a solution." Someone said. The three Titans looked over at the door to see Raven.

"Perhaps, if I can trigger my powers, I can remove the bombs and successfully keep Beast Boy away." Raven explained.

Cyborg nodded, but Robin was a bit more skeptical.

"Are you sure you can activate them? After Mad Mod, I didn't know if you had complete control."

"I do when I mediate. It will take awhile, but I can regain control by mediating. Therefore, I require peace. I can then gain control."

"Sounds good. It's the best we got. I trust Rae, so I'm in." Cyborg said. Starfire agreed. And Robin sighed.

"As long as you know what you're doing." Robin hesitantly agreed.

* * *

During this entire thing, Beast Boy stared at them with a confused look. He heard nothing, and still struggled to read their lips.

He saw parts of the note, but got enough of it. He knew that someone got Bumblebee and wanted him in exchange. But he was unable to see who the culprit was. If only he knew the full story and the plan. From what else he saw, he also got that bombs were placed inside Bee. It was dangerous. And for once, Beast Boy doubted his friends.

Now deaf, he was much more timid and frightful. What if they decided to trade him? He couldn't hear, and therefore was near worthless. Bee was always a better fighter, and choosing between him or her, he feared they would choose her.

His main question was: Would Raven? Would she renounce her love for him and betray him? Trade him in?

Nothing made sense anymore. He knew he should have more faith in Raven, but found it hard. After all, not being able to hear caused him an unnatural feeling of being left out.

He looked down at his hands. Gloves still covered them, and he was relieved. No one saw his true self. He looked farther from human then Cyborg. In addition to being green, changing into animals, and having ears that made him look like an elf, he also hid another animalistic trait. He had claws.

Sharp ones.

He filed them down frequently, but they always re-grew. Sharper and longer then before. By wearing gloves, he was able to look just a tad more human.

He almost felt the urge to runaway, but a a pair of soft hands on his collarbone brought him out of his pity.

He looked up and saw Raven's soft lavender eyes looking into his emerald ones. He saw compassion and warmth. By looking at her eyes, he knew she wouldn't betray him. She would stand by him. And so would his teammates. Even Cyborg, who more then anything wanted Bee back.

She stepped back a moment to look at his charts, and he noticed that his teammates were either back in their medical beds, or in Cyborg's case, probably researching something.

When Raven stepped back, he got a full look at her. Her hips had rounded a bit, and her breasts seemed a bit larger. He couldn't help looking, though he scolded himself.

Her stomach also revealed a slight bump. She was beginning to show, only to him though. Due to his now even more enhanced vision, he could detect minor changes like this.

Her expression seemed a bit softer then normal, and he assumed the mood-swings weren't actually in effect. She was angered by something. Probably Cyborg telling her the situation and how it was permanent.

"I know you can't hear me... but I still love you. Nothing has changed. My love may have actually grown with you making another sacrifice." She whispered to him.

He could feel her breath near his ears. They twitched, and he focused on listening. Maybe he could hear a tiny thing if he tried hard enough...

She moved away, and hugged him. She then wrote something down on the piece of paper that she wouldn't let him see.

'Thank you' She wrote.

'What did I do?' He wrote back.

'You saved me again. Your plan worked. And you made another selfless sacrifice. I don't deserve you.' She wrote down. A tear trickled down her cheek, and he rubbed it away.

"Y...you ALways deserVed me." He said, struggling to speak. Still being unable to decipher his volume, he hoped it wasn't too loud or too soft.

She sniffed and he held her close. He put a hand on her stomach instinctively, and despite it being odd, she felt... safer.

And for the first time since going deaf, Beast Boy didn't feel helpless.

* * *

Done with that. I left you on a sort of cliffhanger, I know. But don't worry. I will update very soon. Very soon. I am actually in the process of writing the next chapter, so expect it up soon. This is also sort of a filler, but a special mention will go out to whomever can guess the villain. First come, first serve.

So guess away!

And continue to enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11 The offer

Disclaimer: Still not changing. I don't own the Teen Titans.

Well, the winner is here! **haruna123 GOT IT FIRST! **I really do appreciate all those that guessed, and unsurprisingly, no one actually got it wrong.

Thanks to:

haruna123 (Got it right!)

tmmdeathwishraven

Wolvmbm

clawx2 (Got it second! That counts as you still got it right!)

Densharr (Got it right too! And yes, he was all of what you mentioned.)

ScareFace1000

madchickenlover

bunnykins2278

horrorchick25

* * *

"Cyborg? Are you in here?" Asked Starfire. She was worried about her friend, as he had not left his room in nearly 2 days. She had resorted to bringing him food. She had thought at first he would come out, but it was evident that he wouldn't. He was intent on doing something, and she wanted to know what.

She knocked again, and the door hissed open. She looked tentatively inside, and saw Cyborg reviewing a computer monitor. He had manually allowed the door to open, fooling her into thinking that he had opened it himself.

"Cyborg? What is it that you are looking at?" She asked again. She was always the curious one, but in this case, anyone would ask these questions.

He had two different screens open. One of Beast Boy's physiology and current condition, and another one of various odd black and grayish pictures. She also saw some sort of graph on his screen. She looked hard and saw it was marked 'Raven'.

"I'm reviewing some tests I took. I was seeing if I overlooked something. And I was wrong about Beast Boy's condition being permanent."

"I see, but what does Raven have to do with the deafness?" Starfire pointed out. Cyborg stopped, and looked over at his other jumbo monitor.

"Whoops. I had that open earlier. I was doing a test on Raven, to make sure the baby is healthy, and I guess I kept it open." He minimized it, and clicked a few more things. Starfire watched as many of the screens filled with Raven's diagrams were replaced by others. He did it so quick that she didn't even see how he did it. Not that it would've mattered to her either way... she just liked learning new things.

"I see... you have been hard at work. You and Robin both. I have seen very little of both of you recently..." Starfire added sadly. She looked at him with her jade eyes, gleaming in the computer lit room. He sighed, and wheeled away from in front of the computer. He stood up, and began to step forward, when a cable held him back. He remembered he hooked himself up to do continuous research.

"I'm sorry Star. I've been trying to fix what I screwed up."

"I do not see how you are held responsible." Starfire said. She normally would've said this in a question, but having this happen before, she knew that he was only blaming himself, because he was human.

"I rushed in. And got powered down. Now, BB is deaf and Bumblebee is missing."

"So that makes it your fault?"

"Yeah! I should've thought before acting! It is my fault Star!" He said, slamming his fist on the titanium wall. He sighed, and Starfire took a gentle step forward.

"I see. Then you are sharing the blame with Robin. For he is in the same state you are in. I shall see if Raven is too in the state of blame." Starfire said solemnly, walking out. She looked quickly over her shoulder to see Cyborg raise an eyebrow. He made a motion to unplug himself, and Starfire knew she was successful.

* * *

_'Hmm, I still... that buzz. It's still there." _Beast Boy thought. He had heard it since going deaf, and in the two days, he'd become a bit more comfortable with the situation. The team had basically locked themselves away. Cyborg, he knew, was looking at the tests he had of himself, and also probably thinking of someway to save Bee.

Raven, too, was locked in her room. But she was excused. She was hesitant to do so, but needed long hours of mediation to get a firm grasp over her powers, even if it was only temporary. It would take about 96-122 hours to gain a full day and a half of control, and that would be long enough to save Bee.

Robin was probably doing the same thing as Cyborg, except instead of trying to figure out ways to solve a problem, he was thinking back what he could've done to prevent it.

As for Starfire, he'd seen a lot of her recently. She was the only one who was walking around. And not locked inside a room. She had "talked", writing down her sentences, to Beast Boy for most of her day. She told him most of her current problems, and heard out some of his. They exchanged banter, and would practice on trying to hear. Even though it ended fruitlessly, neither one became discouraged. Starfire, because she never said never, and Beast Boy because his persistance was the only thing that got through to Raven, and it didn't end that faithful day she said yes to a date.

He considered morphing, but decided against it. He didn't feel the need to, and just held off. He knew he'd have to train soon enough, so he got up from the couch he was sitting on.

That's the exact moment the alarm rang out. It was just a minor bank-robbery. Not Mad Mod terrorizing the city, or 'Nick' threatening the Titans.

Robin and Cyborg came out of their rooms, and Starfire greeted them. At least that what it looked like.

Beast Boy sighed as they left, as they wrote fiercely, that he couldn't go. He, for now, was a liability. Once his hearing returned or he became used to the situation, he could return to fighting. Which meant he may never fight again...

He walked into the gym, and got on the treadmill.

_'At least I can work on my physical abilities...' _He thought, picking out the positives. He willed himself to morph, and it came.

Incredibly slowly.

He wanted to become a cheetah, expecting the change to be quick, but it came extremely slowly and painfully.

First, the shifting of his bones. They all repositioned, getting into a normal cheetah's structure. The muscle's shredded themselves, and re-grew along the bones. They grew until they were larger then an average cheetah's, but still supportable. A tail emerged from Beast Boy's lower spine, and his skin opened up. Fur spouted out, but not at an enormous rate. Only a thin layer came out, and then spots appeared. His elf-like ears rounded out, and his eyes became mere slits. He could still see everything though. His teeth became sharper, and longer. Whiskers grew out, and claws emerged from his four paws.

Finally, the change was complete. He was already panting, and looked over at the clock.

20 minutes.

The change took 20 minutes to occur. That was horribly long. The pain was strong, but Beast Boy showed his strength by standing through it. He continued panting, and morphed back. This time, it happened in a matter of milliseconds. He was once again a teenage man sitting on the floor. He sat up and grabbed the bottle of water he brought to drink to stay hydrated. In one change, he'd tired out and become dehydrated. That wasn't good.

That's when he heard Raven's mantra and completely forgot she needed to be alone. He ran to her room, and knocked on the door. He had developed an overwhelming urge to see her.

He heard her stopped chanting, and her feet touch the ground. She opened the door a fraction and looked out.

"Heya Rae. Whatch'a doing?"

"Mediating. Remember? I have to... wait. D-did you just ask me what am I doing?" Raven asked stunned. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked, confused. His mind was fuzzy, and details were hard to process.

"Y-your... you can... hear?"

"Course! Why couldn't I?" He asked, obviously confused.

That's when he was crushed by Raven.

"WAH!" He shouted, and fell onto the floor with Raven holding onto him.

"W-what's going on Rae? Why so happy?"

"B-Beast Boy. Y-you were deaf. You don't remember?" Beast Boy put a finger to his chin (Which was hard, cause Raven was still on top of him) and thought for a second. His eyes slowly widened and he looked at her in disbelief.

"I was! T-then how can I hear?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure. I would love to find out, but I still need to mediate. I'm sorry..." She mumbled. As she stood up and began to walk back to her room, she was grabbed and hugged tightly again by Beast Boy. She felt his overwhelming happiness. She hadn't felt this since she told him she was pregnant. Which, was beginning to show.

"Raven... it's a miracle!" He whispered to her. She smiled, and he let go. His eyes swimming in happiness.

"It is. I will see you later."

She walked into her room, bursting with happiness. He jumped down the hall, listening to every noise he made, thankful to be able to.

* * *

Beast Boy walked into the common room, hoping to see his teammates back from the mission, only to be disappointed. They weren't back yet, but a message was incoming on the Tower frequency. He grabbed the remote, and 'accepted' the incoming message.

And a face that Beast Boy had grown to hate appeared on the screen.

"Hello Garfield."

"Galtry! How did you get this? How are you talking to me?" Beast Boy shouted to the figure on the screen.

"Well, your cybernetic friend here seems to have the frequency wired into his hard-drive." He laughed sinisterly.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" Beast Boy growled at Galtry.

"Maybe I am. But that's not important. What is important, is what I want. You."

"Why am I important?" Beast Boy asked, masking his rage.

"You possess a large sum of money in inheritance from your parents. And I want it all." Nicholas Galtry explained.

"I've told you before, I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY FROM MY PARENTS!" Beast Boy yelled at Galtry. (A/N: I don't know if the money existed or not. In this case, it doesn't.)

"Ah, but lying has gotten you nowhere. I know that you got the inheritance, and I know that it's a large amount. And I also know, you'll give yourself to me for... them." Galtry explained, stepping aside. When he moved, Beast Boy gasped. All his friends were hanging by chains.

Even Raven.

"Now. None of them are harmed. Especially, not this one." He said, running a finger across Raven's abdomen. Beast Boy hardly suppressed his rage.

"You're going to give yourself up to me, in town hall, and in exchange, I'll let your friends go. After all, I have no need to kill them. Despite what you think, I'm no villain. I only want you dead. No one else." Galtry explained. Though, it meant little to Beast Boy. He knew Galtry was lying. But in a way, it sounded sincere.

"Fine. You win. I'll give myself up. Just... please. Don't hurt them. Any of them. And remove any bomb things inside them if they exist. Yeah, I read the note." Beast Boy said. He had indeed read the note, shortly after being allowed to leave the Infirmary.

"Very well. Though none actually existed. I used that as a means of threat. I see it worked well. As for your... pregnant Demon. The one you saw in her room was her. But I was able to catch her within a few seconds, thanks to Mad Mod's ingenuity. You see, you forget that not every villain needs to barge in. Windows are a person's worst nightmare..." Galtry said, referring to the way he tried to murder Beast Boy.

And he remembered it with a horror-struck face. It had been raining out for a while that day, and Galtry was aware of what he believed was a fortune belonging to Beast Boy. But to get it, Beast Boy had to be dead. So, he made an effort. The rain had stopped, and a rainbow was present outside. Galtry saw it, and a plan molded inside his twisted head. He called Beast Boy over to the window, and pushed him out. Beast Boy got lucky. He only broke 3 ribs and his leg. He survived, and at first, it was thought of as an accident.

But time after time, these 'accidents' continued to occur. And time after time, Beast Boy got a stroke of luck, surviving. But it became clear to Galtry that he'd need to succeed otherwise the Government might take Beast Boy away before he pulled off the murder. So, in a final resort, he revealed it all, and gave one last chance at killing him. He tried to shoot him, not caring if he was convicted or not. There was a chance that he could get away, and that was good enough for him. He shot at Beast Boy, but the shapeshifter was good enough to evade it. He morphed into a fly, and flew. He flew until he met the Doom Patrol.

Beast Boy shook his head attempting to clear the nightmare. He stared at Galtry in horror.

"So, do we have a deal?" Galtry asked. Beast Boy shook with rage and fear. His friends were in the clutches of his longest enemy. And in Death's way.

"Y-yes." Beast Boy said, hanging his head.

"Good. And I want no funny business. Because although I don't have the wanting of these 5 dead, this Mad Mod," He said, gesturing to Mad Mod sitting in a royal chair, "Has no such morale."

"Fine. Just, leave them alive. And well. I want to harm done to them. Understand?"

"I do. Farewell Garfield." He said, laughing as the screen went black. And even as Nicholas Galtry's picture faded, the laugh stayed behind.

Echoing in the halls.

And in Beast Boy's mind.

* * *

Okay, so that was a decent Chapter. Coulda been a bit better, but perfection is never reached! We must always strive to be better. And it may seem that the story is coming to an end, but it's actually far from it. Once the Nicholas G. part is over, the humor will begin. And new troubles will emerge.

A Titan's life is never complete...


	12. Chapter 12 Becoming One

Disclaimer: Nothing can or will change.

I have been busy to the maximum. I was asked to play on an international team yesterday as goalie, so I've been practicing non-stop. I'm sorry for this delay. But I will finish this story, whether it takes a month or a year to do. Hopefully it doesn't take a year, but you never know.

Thanks to:

blackthornangel

tmmdeathwishraven

clawx2

Densharr

horrorchick25

ScareFace1000 (x2)

Kat

Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth

* * *

_'How could I let this happen to them...'_ Beast Boy thought nervously. He had arrived at the town hall early. Despite looking, and being, flustered, he was on his toes. His senses were detecting every little thing that occured.

He saw a boy running, a small hole in front of him.

He heard him yell as he fell and scraped his knee.

He felt the vibrations of the yell.

He smelled the blood.

He TASTED the blood.

**_'Let me out. I can deal with this clown. We will have his head, and we will have Raven._**' Somewhere within Beast Boy, the Beast had awoke. He hadn't said or done anything since the fight with Robin. But even as Beast Boy forgave him, the Beast wasn't as forgiving. At times, rage welled through him as the Beast sensed Robin's presences. It took all his willpower not to snap or say something he might regret.

_'No. I can deal with this without you.' _Honestly, Beast Boy had actually been considering letting him out. Nicholas Galtry had almost ruined, scratch that, he DID ruin the first years of Beast Boy's life. He was constantly trying to kill him. In addition to leaving him to fend for himself.

_**'Ha! You say that, yet I feel your contemplation. You know that I can win. Kill. Finish off this man that ruined our life.'**_

_'My life. Not yours.'_

_**'Yet I am you. I feel your rage. Only, mine is enhanced. And I want revenge. Whether you allow it to me or not!' **_The Beast rumbled within Beast Boy's mind. The powerful animal smashed against his mental walls. If he kept this up, he'd brake free in no time.

'_STAY THERE!' _Beast Boy yelled to no avail. He was about to clutch his head and yell, but a new smell caused everything mental to cease.

The smell was an enemy.

"Hello Garfield. Jumped off the deep end, have we?" He asked snidely. Knowing he'd won only made it that much better to make comments.

"Hm, good idea. I should've thought of that. Oh wait, you tried that on me didn't you?" Beast Boy responded. The smug grin on Galtry's face disappeared, and a scowl appeared instead.

"Yes. Yes I did. It's a shame it didn't work. Anyways, shall we make the trade?"

"Not until I see my friends." Beast Boy said confidently.

"Oh yes, about that..." A bright white light blinded Beast Boy, and when his vision was restored, he was surrounded. "I promised Mad Mod the Titans if he assisted me. So sorry. But a deal's a deal."

About 20 henchmen, all wielding some sort of firearm, grinned widely. Beast Boy knew he could fight, and win. Unless a bullet was shot. Then, his chances of winning vanished.

"You lied!" Beast Boy snarled. Galtry just laughed.

"Don't you know any better? I lied for almost the ENTIRE time you stayed with me! I continuously fooled you, the police, AND the government. So now, you thought that I'd just STOP? Your such an immature little CHILD!" Galtry shouted at him. "Your so weak, it's FUNNY!" He yelled again. But that was unnoticed by Beast Boy. Rage had reached it's peak. Now, he was fighting the urge to snap and break every neck near him.

_**'HE DARES MOCK US? WE SHALL ANNIHILATE HIM!**_' The Beast screamed. He was roaring ferociously. The fact was, Beast Boy completely agreed. In fact, he'd like nothing more to give up control. The thought crossed his mind several times in a short span of a few seconds.

'_No... NO! We shouldn't! Yet... h-he's ruined our life. Captured our friends, threatened them... maybe...'_

**'YES! YOU SEE! HE HAS TAKEN OUR MATE! OUR OFFSPRING! OUR PACK! HE. SHALL. PAY!" **The

_'We... we are one! WE ARE TOGETHER!' _

Everything was melding together. They were suddenly not speaking in different voices. Instead, one powerful voice echoed in their mind. Beast and Beast Boy were one.

The change came quicker then normal. Instead of the feeling of pure pain, they shared it. Beast Boy gained the Beast's endurance, and strength. The Beast gained B.B's control and morale's. Even if they were disregarded.

The bone-shattering pain quickly came and left, and the thugs were looking no longer at a playful, jestering, green changeling. Now, they looked at a hulking, powerful beast.

They were one. One was them.

With a roar, the ground cracked, and the Beast attacked.

His first goal was to eliminate the guns. They were the most dangerous aspect of the fight, and a bullet would hurt anything. Even a large animal.

The Beast lunged to the nearest building's roof and looked at his possibilities. There weren't many. But, they began to spread out, and with the speed of a cheetah, the Beast lunged.

He struck down the nearest one, and ripped the gun out of his hands. He tossed it away, and picked the frightened man up. He roared, and tossed him at a few men standing nearby, watching in awe. The Beast smashed the ground, causing rocks to fly up. He caught them, and threw them at a few more men. The solid concrete smashed soundly against them, forcing them backwards. They dropped to the ground, out cold. Only 6 thugs remained. And the main target.

One man tried sneaking behind the Beast. Robin had done this once before, and failed miserably. The Beast sniffed him, and jumped up. He, in mid-air, angled downwards, right down onto the man. He immediately went out, and passed out from pain. A few bullets whizzed by the Beast's head. He ducked and glared straight at his attackers. The pure hatred glare caused two of them to stop firing and make a run for it. The other three decided to keep firing.

But they were using shotguns. Extremely unreliable from the range they were keeping themselves at. They wanted distance, not letting the Beast approach. Though they appeared unafraid, on the inside, they were petrified. One was even wondering how he was dragged into this.

' idea rang inside the Beast's mind. Although they were one, Beast Boy was allowing control to be held in the Beast's possession. All that Beast Boy had, was a form of control. He was not physically doing the fighting. He was only making decisions. It was like a machine. Not one thing does everything. Some parts make a decision while other parts carry it out. That's what Beast Boy was doing. If he wished for someone to be spared, they would be.

The Beast did as told, and crushed the Earth. The ground cracked, and a stream of water shot through a crack as the Beast had broken through a sewer valve. The remaining villains were taken out, and Galtry was nowhere in sight.

The Beast took a sniff in the air, and growled. The scent was gone. Wherever he fled though, he would be found. Now, it was time to find Mad Mod.

* * *

"You know. If you don't us go, your gonna really regret it." Raven said to a frustrated Mad Mod. He sighed and looked at her.

The Titans were in his 'lair' and were bound by chains. Though, he did poor chaining them, and instead of hanging from the wall, they were only held by their ankles.

"And why is that little Missy?" He said, pinching her cheek. She wanted nothing more then to blast him, but her powers were held back by both the baby and the collar that was attached to her neck. Limiting all the Titans powers.

"'Cause B's gonna go on a rampage. He's gonna rip you apart man. Better let us go now, while you still have a change." Bee challenged. Since being reunited with her friends, she felt better. While alone, she was less cocky, less verbal, less herself. Now that she was with her boyfriend and team, she felt better. More like herself.

"Oh, I seriously doubt that."

***DOOM***

A smashing sound was heard, and Mad Mod put a puzzled look on. He walked over to the security cameras and looked upon them.

"Strange. Scanners don't show..."

***DOOM* **

"EIYEEE, PLEASE! NOT THERE!" A high pitched scream brought his eyes to the steel barricaded door. Surely nothing could break through them...

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVEEEEESSSS!" Another guard screamed.

"Told ya' so." Bee said smugly. She was glad she was right.

* * *

The Beast had quickly found Mad Mod. Setting up a lair in an obvious place such as the Disco Parlor... bad idea.

The Beast almost grinned at the ease of this.

**_'Like taking eggs from a bird...'_**

_'Eww... can't we say something a little LESS carnivorous? Like, taking a remote from Control Freak!' _

'**_Ah yes. We must do that soon. I miss doing that.' _**Since becoming one, the Beast had lost much of his attitude. He now agreed with Beast Boy more. He had more intelligence. He thought things through. As mentioned, they were one. Each other thought more like the other.

The Beast smashed through guards easily, and quickly arrived at the main control point. A large metal door was the only thing standing in his and Mad Mod's face. Both the Beast and Boy wanted a good shot at it. Just one punch.

He took in a breath, and smashed both fists against the door. A dent appeared, but it stood tall. Another smash.

Another dent.

The Beast repeated this multiple times, until his arms ached.

'_How about we try opening the door?' _Beast Boy suggested.

_**'Ha! Like that'll work...' **_He said, but spun the handle. It was a door like a bank, and needed to be spun to open.

It spun a few times, and opened.

_'Knew it...'_

The Beast walked in to a stunned Mad Mod.

Raven spoke up. "It does help to LOCK a door."

The Beast growled and Mad Mod did nothing. He looked at the Beast, and began to sweat profusely.

"B-b-b-b-b-big..."

SMASH

Mad Mod's glasses were smashed back on his face as the Beast delivered a solid punch to it. He fell to the floor in a heap.

**_'Ah, that felt good.' _**

_'Yeah, it did. Can I...?" _The Beast said nothing, but melted away. The change came very quickly, like it was normal now.

But once the change was complete, everyone looked at him oddly.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asked, as if unsure.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy responded, perplexed by his friends sudden change in demeanor.

"Your... different..." Cyborg responded, unsure what to say.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You... look at yourself!" Bee said. She too was stunned. By something.

She showed him a monitor, viewing the room. There, Beast Boy saw himself.

And changed he was.

His fangs were longer and sharper. His ears a bit more pointed. His hair was longer and his gloves were split by the claws growing out of his fingers.

He was a few inches taller, standing a bit taller then Robin. He had more muscle, building up.

"WOAH! But... how did this..."

"My guess? You had control of the Beast, correct?" Raven asked.

"Yeah."

"Then basically, he melted into your spirit. He should no longer hamper you. Instead, assist you. However, though you have complete control, he rubbed off on you. You're going to want to eat more. And maybe... meat. Also, your going to want to hunt more. Primal instincts will clash with your civilized ones. You two mixed. That's what brought upon your change." Raven concluded. Beast Boy was overwhelmed.

So, maybe it was in the heat of the moment, or just cause, but he fainted.

* * *

So... how was that? Galtry's still at large, but not for long. He'll be caught soon! But not today. Now, humor will begin! HUZZAH!


	13. Chapter 13 Testing

Disclaimer: I can't even spell disclaimer... sorry, that is random. I don't own TT.

I beginning to get back into the habit, but be warned. I am now under the fricken exam schedule. Studying and writing will collide. I will still update, but it will be strained under the exams. Curse them.

BTW: I will be adding some 'language' into the story! Since it's a T novel, I figured I should. Just letting you know.

Thanks to:

Densharr

clawx2

Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth

tmmdeathwishraven

Wolvmbm

ScareFace1000

Guardian of Night (x3)

* * *

Cyborg sighed as he lifted Beast Boy's unconscious body. He was heavier, but still not huge. Just... taller.

"Guess I can't call him a green bean anymore." Cyborg said dejectedly. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Ah well. I'll still call him that." He waited for the T-Car. He'd called it with a remote control on his arm, and it was now on it's way. Starfire flew back with Robin, as did Raven and Bee. Bee said he was too heavy to carry, and Raven couldn't handle the strain. So he'd gotten him.

* * *

"So Rae... you okay with the whole change thing?" Bee asked in comfort. Raven was a bit shaken by the sudden change. He was no longer... well, he was the same person. But his personality might've changed.

"I guess. It's just a bit startling."

"I hear ya. I dunno what I'd do if Sparky got a whole new mainframe and changed his look completely. It'd be so weird!" She said, trying to picture a different Cyborg. It was hard, mostly because she'd never met another Cyborg other then Blood.

Raven said nothing, just contemplating.

'_What if he doesn't love me anymore? Or the baby? What if he doesn't want it? Then what'll I do?' _

_**'Raven. Calm yourself. Nothing has changed. Beast Boy is still Beast Boy. His love will not change in a simple appearance shift.' **_Knowledge spoke in her mind. She didn't say anything back, but another emotion took care of that.

**_'He looks so... OH! I could just eat him up!' _**Lust purred. She wanted to see how much changed...

"Eat him up?" Raven said startled. Her eyes widened. She dropped for a second, then rose again. Bumblebee watched her with concern, but didn't say anything. No use asked her, she'd only say she's fine. But "Eat him up?" That was a bit odd.

Raven looked at the small bump that was her child. She was only 1 month in. Only the morning sickness had begun. Her powers were back under control since she didn't use them and mediated for such long hours. Could the Consumption phase be starting?

'_**Stop your worrying Raven. You know Lust... always trying to... well... you know. Her innuendo's are always like that.' **_Knowledge explained. Truthfully, she had no idea of what was to happen next. She was only what Raven knew. So if Raven didn't know something, Knowledge wouldn't either. She only kept personal memories and small facts better then Raven did.

'_Perhaps your right...' _

**'_I know I am... I know you want him... we all do!_' **Lust spoke again. Raven wanted to put duct tape over her mouth, and drag her into a corner, but she knew it couldn't be done.

'_Just... be quiet. I swear, sometimes you're worse then Happy...' _

_**'DID SOMEONE CALL ME?' **_A perky and overexcited voice screeched. There was a chorus of groans within Raven's mind, including Raven herself. A few emotions began speaking at the same time, and Raven sighed. She just decided to close off her mind temporary. So the argument would cease.

She flew in silence, and then groaned as she remember something. When she got back to the tower, Cyborg wanted to run tests. On Beast Boy, which wasn't a reason to groan, until she remember the rest of it.

While running tests, he wanted to test her and see how everything looked.

The revealing robe... the cold jelly... the beeping machines... it was like torture. Raven hated being tested, but needed to. She was concerned more about the baby then her childish fears.

She felt a slight nauseating feeling and swallowed heavily.

"I'm not getting sick up here..." She mumbled. Bee couldn't hear her due to the wind flying by their ears, and Raven was rather thankful. The last thing she needed was Bee freaking out. It was bad enough she was accepting help from Beast Boy.

The feeling faded slightly, and Raven saw the Tower come into sight. She just hoped nothing happened in the final stretch.

* * *

Cyborg drove steadily, doing his best not to cause any bumps. Not only for his baby, but so he didn't accidentally wake up Beast Boy. Which he was unsuccessful in doing, as he was forced to slam on the breaks to avoid a swerving driver.

"Moron..." Cyborg mumbled. He was about to say more, but a groan from the backseat caused him to pull over.

"B?"

"Ugh..."

"Man! You okay?"

"I don't wanna get up..." Cyborg laughed. This was obviously the same Beast Boy.

"Too bad short stack. You're getting up now. Even if I have to blast the songs you hate to get you up!" Cyborg threatened. Beast Boy groaned again, but stirred enough to roll to side. He squinted as his eyes opened up, and began to get a feel of his surroundings.

"Fine, fine. I'm up. Where am I anyways?"

"Headin back to the Tower. You were out cold. Knocked yourself out too. Remember how it happened?"

"Yeah..." Beast Boy said slowly. The events of earlier came rushing back, and he put a hand to his head.

"So... how are you?"

"Well... I changed for some unknown reason. Now, I'm different, and... yeah, I'm good." Beast Boy said, deciding he was okay. Cyborg chuckled.

"Well alrighty then. Wanna grab shotgun?"

"WE HAVE A SHOTGUN!" Beast Boy shouted with enthusiasm. Cyborg sighed.

"No... I said, do you wanna grab shotgun. Not, we have a shotgun..." Beast Boy 'oohed' in disappointment.

"Sure. How's Rae?" He asked hesitantly.

"She's... shook up."

"Oh..."

"I think she thinks that you've changed, like, mentally. That you don't love her."

"That's insane!"

"Well, good that you still do. Now you just gotta tell her." He said, relieved by the fact that nothing so far, had changed in terms of the relationship.

"Will do. So... am I bigger now?" Beast Boy asked, curious about his new appearance.

"Yeah. I wouldn't say huge. But it's an improvement." Cyborg said, waiting to taunt.

"Huh. So, Beast Boy. That's gonna have to change."

"Why? It still fits." Cyborg said, a bit curious.

"Not really. I don't look like a boy anymore. I've outgrown it." Beast Boy explained. Cyborg just scoffed.

"Well then what do you wanna call yourself then?" Cyborg asked. If Beast Boy did in fact change his name, it'd be harder to adapt to it.

"How's about... Beast MAN!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Nah. Too obvious. Not catchy."

"Hm... The Beast!" Beast Boy suggested.

"Nope. Too cliche."

"..."

"What?"

"Cliche? What is this, a story?" (A/N: Oh the irony...)

"No. But I mean, Disney already got that." Cyborg explained to his befuddled friend.

"You're right. How about... hm... I've got nothin'." Beast Boy said with disappointment.

"How about green bean?"

"No."

"Grass Stain?"

"No."

"Short Stack?"

"No."

"Lima Bean?"

"If I said no to 'green bean', why is Lima Bean gonna be a yes?" Beast Boy asked a bit irritated.

"Cause. Well... Forest Gump's already been taken..."

"Forest Gump? How'd that come to mind?"

"Forest. Like your head..."

"..." Beast Boy just sighed and rolled his eyes. Cyborg was of no help coming up with names. He'd basically ridiculed the suggestion.

"OOH! OOH! I've got it!"

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, his curiosity and suspicion spiking.

"Yep. Beasty Boo!" Beast Boy recoiled in horror.

"DUDE! YOU PROMISED WE'D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!" Beast Boy said, his face red with embarrassment. There was only one known occasion that he'd been called 'Beasty Boo' and that was the incident with Happy, one of Raven's emotions. It was a personal nickname she'd given him, and Cyborg had used that as a jabbing stick ever since.

"HAHA! Aw... that was too good to pass up..." Cyborg said, laughing. He rubbed a tear away from his eye and sighed.

Beast Boy just looked out the window, seeing the tunnel approach.

"Almost there..." Beast Boy said to himself, but Cyborg heard him.

"Nervous?"

"A little bit. I mean, what if Rae doesn't like the new me?"

"Nothing's changed man. So you're taller. That's no reason for her to dump you."

"Easy for you to think! You didn't experience the huge growth!"

"Still. I know Bee wouldn't dump me if I got new colors and a new look. And she's near the same as Raven is. Just, don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine."

"I hope you're right man... I really hope you're right..." Beast Boy mumbled, almost shaking with fear.

* * *

"Alright, here we go!" Cyborg said, as the results were done loading onto the computer screen. Beast Boy sat up from the chair, and looked over. Robin and Starfire looked at the screen in anticipation. The only two not in the Infirmary were Bumblebee, who was helping Raven into her gown.

"So... how do they look?" Robin asked, hoping for some good news.

"Well..." Cyborg started, then shook his head. Beast Boy got nervous again, and felt himself being to sweat.

"W-what? Is it bad?"

"Nah. Not from what I got here. All it says, is that your DNA has shifted slightly. Since it's always been unstable, things change in it all the time. Now, it just shifted."

Beast Boy's hopes rose and fell at the same time.

"So... so I don't have control of the Beast..." He said, thinking he'd finally solved that problem.

"Well, I didn't say that. Truthfully, you've gained SOME control. He still resides there, and still will be unpredictable. The only thing that's changed, is that you've gained access to him. Instead of only needed him when you ask him, you can summon him on your will. But as for controlling him, that's still out of the question. It's not a one day thing. It'll take time." Cyborg explained.

"So, all those things I felt? All the unity?"

"Symptoms. Since your DNA altered alongside it's, you gained a bond. An electronic signal was sent, and your DNA adapted, but your control is a mental thing. Not an genetic thing. Sorry man."

"No... it's fine. So that's why I grew?"

"Yep. Your attitude still won't change. Turns out, it only affected the physical parts of your body. Like your claws and fangs."

"Okay..."

"I'm sorry. I knew you were glad to be rid of him."

"No. Not rid. I can't rid myself of him. I can only accept that I need to learn to control it. But I'll never rid my primal instincts." Beast Boy said dejectedly. Robin was sitting there absorbing all the info, but saying nothing. Starfire was sitting there, but stood up and put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"It it glorious that you are still you though. I am glad you have not changed." Starfire said warmly.

"Thanks Star." Beast Boy said, cheering up at the comment Starfire gave.

"And best of all, Beast Boy can return to duty. Since you can hear again." Robin said, patting the green teen on the back. Beast Boy turned to confront Cyborg.

"Yeah, how DID I get my hearing back. I morphed, it hurt, and I could hear. What's up with that?" Cyborg rubbed his chin, thinking. He turned to his computer and pulled up a diagnostics's check on Beast Boy's DNA. It finished and a few complex sentences popped up.

"Ah! Got it. Seems like when you morph, everything in you alters. Including organs. So, it seems your ears were remade upon morphing. When you did that, the damaged tissue was able to reform and repair itself. From there, well, you could hear again. Think of it like an internal repair job. But I wouldn't push it's abilities. It might only be able to repair damages like that, not broken bones. Or wounds. So don't really think of it as a back-up if you get injured. Only as a hail-Mary pass for specific injuries."

Beast Boy nodded and grinned.

"Sweet! You can knock me down, but I'll always get up!" Beast Boy said, making his two fingers into a victory sign.

The doors swished open, and Raven walked in. She blushed when she saw the other Titans, who quickly stammered some excuse for leaving, before doing so. Only Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were left.

"Where's Bee?" Cyborg asked.

"She was fixing lunch. Let's just get this test over with." Raven said, obviously self-conscious.

"Alright, hop onto the table and lift your gown."

"But..."

"What?"

"I'm... I'm not... uh..." Raven stammered, turning red in the face.

"Here ya go Rae!" Beast Boy cheerily said, handing her a pair of shorts. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd you get..." She looked over the table and saw him in his boxer's. He turned crimson, but still kept the grin on his face. Cyborg was trying hard not to explode with laughter.

"T-thank you..." She said faintly, blushing still. She put them on, and then lifted her gown, relieved to not expose anything.

Cyborg handed her the gel, which she eyed with disdain. She reluctantly rubbed it on her exposed belly and shivered as it touched her pale skin. Beast Boy didn't want to stare, but found himself doing so. Not like he hasn't seen it 10 times by now.

"There."

"Okay. Let's find ourselves a baby!" Cyborg said, a bit TOO enthusiastic. He scanned her, and Beast Boy unconsciously grabbed her hand. She noticed at first, but allowed it. She smiled slightly at his comfort.

"Here we... huh?"

"What?"

"Uh... nothing!" Cyborg said, covering up the screen with his massive body, causing Beast Boy to shove him to the floor.

"Whoa! When did you... oh right." Cyborg said, surprised at first, then remembered Beast Boy's new size.

"Uh, Cy?"

"Yeah?" He said weakly.

"Why are there TWO spots here?"


	14. Chapter 14 I don't think I can count

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. In fact, I'm pretty sure they own me.

Updating is hard. For some reason, FanFiction is not letting me log on. It's saying my account is down. But after 20 tries, I get through.

Thanks to:

clawx2

tmmdeathwishraven

black thorn angel

luna827

Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth

mcrgirl2500

Wolvmbm

Guardian of Night

N Rawk

madchickenlover

ScareFace1000

YamaBerry

Whoa, that's amazing! 12 reviews! AMAZING!

* * *

"Beast Boy... what did you just say?" Raven said slowly. What she'd heard... she was hoping was an idiotic mistake he commonly made.

_'Please be a mistake. Please be a mistake!'_ She repeated in her mind.

**_'Why? Don't you want twins? They're soooo adorable!'_** Happy squealed inside her mind.

_'Now is NOT the time Happy. Go bother... Rage or something.'_ Raven said, annoyed at Happy's interruption.

**_'AH! Good idea! Hey Rage! Wanna sing 1000 bottles of milk on the wall?'_** Happy said, as her voice became fainter. Raven also thought she heard Rage scream in response...

"I said... uh... why are there two black spots... last time I saw one big one!" He said, after stammering for a second. Maybe it was nothing.

He shot a glance at Cyborg, saying, 'Act natural! Please! My life depends on it!' And as much as Cyborg would've loved to mess around with Beast Boy, he valued his life too. So, he played along.

"That's because... the baby is now visible!" He said quickly, unplugging the monitor. Raven just let it slide, as Cyborg was antsy because it was a touchy subject for him.

"Come back in the usual week or so. Also, are you experiencing any symptoms yet?" He asked, pulling out a clipboard. Raven pushed her gown back down and nodded.

"Nausea. So far, that's it."

"Do you know any other symptoms?"

"Well, there was obviously nausea, anger, mood swings, loss of control, urges, cravings, loss and gain of energy, dreams. That's about it."

"Okay... what kind of urges are we talking about?" Raven stiffened. The urges were sexual urges. She'd lose control of her reason, and want to... do it with Beast Boy whenever he was near her.

"Specific ones."

"How specific?"

"VERY specific."

"Like?"

"Next question."

"But I-"

"NEXT. QUESTION." She growled at Cyborg, who shrank next to her anger.

"Okay... and cravings. Weird ones?"

"You could say that."

"I could?"

"Yes."

"Alright... you're free to change. And Bee's probably finished the sandwhiches, so you can go have one." Cyborg said, clicking his pen.

"Fine." Raven said, deadpanned. She was relieved to finally be able to get out of this horrid gown.

"Sweet, I'll save you some!" Beast Boy said cheerily, and began to walk out, only to be held back by Cyborg.

"Nu-uh green bean. We gotta talk."

"Uh, okay." He said, a bit pulled back by the sudden need of talking.

The door closed as Raven left, and Cyborg faced Beast Boy.

"Dude, when are you gonna tell her?"

"About the twins?"

"Can you not count?"

"What? Of course I can count!" Beast Boy cried indignantly.

"Uh, then you do know twins means two?"

"Duh! Only everyone above the age of 7 knows that!" Beast Boy huffed.

"Then you can't count." Cyborg said, flipping on the monitor again. It was blank now, but after Cyborg twisted a few knobs, the former picture of Raven's womb was back up. "There are definitely NOT two babies there."

"What?"

"There's THREE! DUDE! Raven's having triplets!" Cyborg shouted in exasperation. Beast Boy cocked his head, and counted to himself.

"One... two... OHHH! Three! Here it is! You're right! Raven IS having triplets!" He said, then his face hardened. "But that means..."

"That I'm even more worried? Yes." A voice said, and slowly, both Cyborg and Beast Boy turned to face a worried Raven.

"Rae! Uh, I've gotta tell you something." Beast Boy said, trying to mask the surprise and panic in his voice. But she ran out before he could say anything.

"RAE! WAIT!" He yelled, trying to catch up to the running Azarathian.

She ran into her room, and the door swished shut right in Beast Boy's face.

"Open up Rae! I gotta talk to you!"

"Go away!" She shouted forcefully.

"C'mon! Open the door!" He shouted back to her. All he wanted to do was talk. Why is that so hard?

"Go! Away!" She shouted back, and a click was heard, meaning she had JUST locked the door.

"Not until you open up!"

"Then I guess you're going to be there a while!"

"Okay." He said, simply, and sat down cross-legged.

* * *

Hours passed, and Raven still refused to open up. All this time, Beast Boy sat there and waiting. A few times, his stomach growled, but he didn't leave her door. He also heard her stomach groan for a meal. He hadn't spoken since saying okay. Maybe she's calmed down...

"Rae. Are you going to open up now?"

Silence.

"I can wait some more."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why am I cursed like this?" For one of the first, and few times, Raven sounded... frightened and scared.

"You're not cursed. I mean, sure. Living with me IS a punishment. But not a curse. A curse is something you can't escape from. And you can definitely escape me." He said.

"Living with you isn't a curse. Or a punishment. But these babies are. I've doomed you to an eternal life with me..." She said quietly. If she'd spoken to anyone but Beast Boy, they wouldn't have heard her.

"That's fine by me."

"Why? How are you so loyal!" She shouted and the door hissed open, revealing a hysterical Raven.

"'Cause. If I'd be stuck with anyone, it'd be you." He said shortly, and stood up to his new height. A stray tear appeared in her eye, and he wiped it away.

"No tears. Nothing here is a curse. For either of us." He said quietly.

"But you can't leave me."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"You're stuck with a pregnant half-demon, who is considered an ice queen, can't show emotions, and treats you like crap, and you are fine with that?" She asked.

"Yep. Cause, you're beautiful, smart, funny, mysterious, kind, beautiful-"

"You said beautiful twice." She said, smirking.

"I say what I see."

"You don't mean that." She said, looking away. He moved her eyes back into the path of his emerald ones.

"Yes I do. I wouldn't ever lie about something like that."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For putting you through this."

"It's not your fault. I'm pretty sure no one could've resisted me. And by my falling for you, it's my fault. For being so charming."

"Way to kill the moment."

"With you, I can kill one moment, and not suffer because every other moment is bliss." He said, and she embraced him tightly.

She whispered into his chest, "I'm scared."

"So am I. But we're in this together. Three kids, two parents. But one awesome mom, and everything seems easier. Not to mention a green dad. That'll help out!" He said, jokingly. A short laugh escaped and he grinned. He'd finally succeeded in making her laugh.

"Are you sure we can do this?"

"We fight crime on a daily basis. I'm sure three kids isn't that bad. Besides, you've cared for Teether, Timmy and Melvin! And they're probably a lot harder to control then our kids."

"Okay... I trust you..." She said, and he rubbed her hair, admiring the smell. Her scent always made him feel calmer.

Her stomach growled again, this time louder. Enough for her to blush.

"Do you... wanna grab a bite?"

"Yes. That would be nice." She said, and accepted his hand.

* * *

When they walked into the Commons, a few grins were given, except in Starfire's case. She crushed them with a cheerful hug.

"This is SO WONDERFUL! You will be having THREE bumforgs!" Raven paled, but calmed as Beast Boy squeezed her hand.

"Yes... I suppose we owe Cyborg a thanks for telling you all already..." Raven said, searching for her enemy to take revenge upon. "Speaking of which, where is he hiding?"

Bee chuckled. "The big baby's hiding in the room he calls 'Raven Proof'. It's also known as his bathroom."

Raven nodded, but sat down at the table. Beast Boy helped himself to some sandwiches, which were a variety of flavors. Some were Peanut Butter and Jelly, others ham, roast beef, there was a few set aside just for Beast Boy. They were soy cheese. He picked up the plate and set the rest of the sandwiches in front of Raven, who ate them with vigor.

"I never thought I'd miss eating." She said, with pieces of sandwich in her mouth. Never before had she really eaten so much, but Beast Boy knew better then to stare. If he did, she'd probably go on another rant. And if she did, he'd need to calm her down again.

"Yep. Good ole' food. Nice work Bee!" He said, and she smiled.

"No problem tree branch." He stopped eating for a moment.

"Tree branch?"

"Yeah. You seem a bit too big for Grass Stain. And green bean. So, tree branch seems a bit better. Like it?"

"Yeah! Sounds good! Better then grass stain anyways." He muttered, continuing on his sandwich.

"So. How are you all taking to the news?" Raven cautiously asked.

"I am elated!" Starfire said with a huge smile. Raven was happy for that, but was also predicted. Starfire rarely disliked something. So in this case, of course she'd love it. It was more of Robin and Bumblebee.

"I'm glad for you! Honestly! This is just what you two need! A good family. Once Sparky grows a pair, maybe we'll have one too..." She said, before staring off into space. Raven was relieved there too. At least she had some girl support.

"I am... happy for you guys. It's obviously rough on crime fighting, but I think that it's a good thing for your relationship. It'll help you bond. You have my support." He said, flashing a smile at Beast Boy, who visibly sighed. He looked a lot more relaxed now, then before.

"Thank you. All of you. Even Cyborg. Your support means a lot." Raven said, and Starfire almost flew over and crushed Raven again. Instead, she just gave her arm a bit of a squeeze.

Raven finished her last sandwich, and stood up. Beast Boy looked curiously over at her.

"Where you going?"

"To... thank Cyborg. Do you wanna watch?" She asked, an evil smiled on her face.

"YEAH! It'll be good NOT to be on the receiving end of that for once!" He said, and put his plate in the sink. He cheerily followed Raven, who cracked her knuckles.

"You all know the drill."

All the Titans immediately responded at once,

"Ignore the screams, forget you heard them." They said like robots, having to recite it a lot. Robin also added at the end, "Have fun?"

"Oh, I will."

* * *

Oh, evil Raven! This'll end badly...

for Cyborg!

HAHA! Just wait for that revenge. And another huge PLOT TWIST! WHAT! IS! WRONG! WITH! ME?


	15. Chapter 15: Enter Raven

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but it's obvious that I don't.

Okay, yes. I went away for a bit. Rough times. That's all. Sorry for the delay.

Thanks to:

clawx2

black thorn angel

Guardian of Night

Wolvmbm

N Rawk

lpwriter4life

YamaBerry

ScareFace1000

Cookies-For-Cats22

mcrgirl2500

Ansa88

madchickenlover

blackfire14

* * *

Beast Boy walked in front of Cyborg's door, and morphed quickly. With a giant furry fist, he took down the metal door, and shifted back.

"After you." He said, bowing and holding his arms out. She rolled her eyes, but floated in. As Bee had said, he was hiding in the bathroom. She could basically SEE his fear. But, sensing it was the same.

"Okay, if you come out now, and apologize, I might make this quick." She said. Beast Boy looked at her with surprise, as she never let him off easy.

"Are you really?" He said quietly as a few locks clicked in the background.

"No. But I don't want to have to go in there either." She said. Beast Boy grinned, and stood next to the wall to avoid getting caught up in whatever she was about to do.

"Okay... fine."

"Wise." She said monotonously, whilst her hands were encased in her famous black aura. Her eyes began to glow black, and for a split second, Beast Boy thought he saw something change in her eyes just before they became black... but he passed it off. She might always have done that, maybe it was a side effect of her powers or something.

The door opened slightly, and Cyborg peaked out. Unfortunately, Raven saw enough of him to pull him out.

"NOOO!" He cried out as he was being pulled slowly towards Raven. Beast Boy laughed hysterically, and quickly began to record the event with a video camera he found on Cyborg's desk.

"Blackmail to the extreme." He said, laughing as Cyborg gripped the side of the bathroom wall.

"C'mon Rae! You woulda told them sooner or later! I SAVED YOU TIME!" He said, as the wall cracked under the stress being put on it. Finally, the steel frame gave way, and Cyborg flew towards Raven. She lifted him in front of her, and her face was unreadable. Beast Boy lowered the camera, raising an eyebrow. Something was off about Raven to his accurate senses. She wasn't... herself.

Cyborg began to sweat as he stared into her midnight black eyes. For a second, nothing happened. Then, he was encased in a black aura altogether. His eye widened, and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Then, he slowly began to fade.

"Rae, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked slowly. She'd often threatened him with the ability to send him to various, horrible dimensions. She had yet to, but he never doubted that she would if the offense was serious enough. But what Cyborg had done... it didn't deserve being sent to another dimension.

But she didn't answer him. Instead, she stared into Cyborg fading image. She licked her lips, and Beast Boy began to get a bit scared. This wasn't Raven. Not entirely.

"Raven!" But she continued to ignore him, instead talking to Cyborg.

"Hope you like your punishment... I know I will." She said quietly, but with her words coated with a tone neither Beast Boy nor Cyborg could pinpoint. Cyborg manged to turn his head to look at the stunned Changeling once more before fading completely.

"Raven! Where is he!"

"In his prison." She said, not facing Beast Boy.

"Where's that?" He asked. She didn't answer. She didn't have to. Once her stomach slowly began to expand, he knew what had happened.

Her cravings had kicked in. It was a month in. Though he didn't know if that was normal for humans, apparently it was for demons.

Remembering what she'd said, '_They can be quelled by consuming a human. Whole. Alive...' _

She followed through well. Then again, she'd never lied before, and at the time, lying was the last thing she would've done.

Her stomach continued to expand, and Beast Boy did nothing but stare. He had no idea of what to do. So, he just watched in horror as his best friend entered his girlfriend's digestive tract.

Finally, it stopped expanding, and it was nearly her size. She fell to the floor, her eyes still closed.

"Raven!" He shouted, and rushed to her side. He checked for a pulse, and sighed in relief as he found one. He didn't know if the stomach might've crushed something, but so far, it didn't. He then poked her stomach, and she didn't stir.

"Cy! Hey! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He shouted to her gut. It shook in response.

"...IS THAT A YES? OR A NO?" He asked again. And again, the stomach shook. Then, Beast Boy's communicator rang. He fumbled it, then answered it. The screen slid up, and Cyborg's cramped quarters were revealed. His face was covered in... various liquids that Beast Boy didn't want to name.

"DUDE! You okay?" Beast Boy asked frantically.

"Yeah, but not for long! These acids are already startin to sizzle! I need help!" Cyborg shouted back, the flesh surrounding him squeezing, and moving him around.

"Right. Uh, I'll get... Bee?"

"Anyone! Hurry!" The link went dead, and Beast Boy knew time was short. He sighed to himself as he ran to the commons. What he was looking forward to as revenge, turning into a rescue mission. How quaint... though, being out here was much more suitable then being where Cyborg was stuck.

"HEY!" He shouted as he ran into the main room... only to see it vacant.

"Where is everyone?" Beast Boy shouted, exasperated. He would've blew a fuse, but now wasn't the time. He raced back to Cyborg's room and reached for his communication. The only problem? He didn't have it on him.

"No way..." Beast Boy mumbled to himself. He smacked his head in frustration. Now, he had no idea where he dropped it. And looking for it would be pointless. Mostly because, Raven moaned, and began to stir.

"Bea...st Boy?" She asked, her eyes unfocused. Immediately, he was by her side.

"Yeah? How do you feel?"

"Weird... what happened?" She asked slowly. Obviously, she couldn't feel Cyborg at all.

"Uh... your cravings kicked in." Her eyes went wide, and she tried to sit up. Her stomach said otherwise.

"No... no. I- I didn't..." She said, afraid of what happened.

"Y-yeah. You did..." Beast Boy said hesitantly. He honestly was unsure of what to say. "What... what'dya we do?" He asked.

"We get him out." It became apparent that Raven knew who was inside her.

"How?"

"Like this." Raven's eye's flashed black, and she surrounded herself in her black aura. Her stomach began to shrink down, and Cyborg materialized in front. Beast Boy knew he wouldn't want to see the injuries. But when he came to a complete solid state, he looked fine.

"Cyborg? Are you okay?" Raven asked, now being able to sit up. She looked at him with concern.

"Yeah... pretty sure." He said, standing up. He stretched his muscles, having been cramped in tight quarters for so long.

"I'm... sorry. I don't know what came over me." Raven said, looking regretful. Cyborg just brushed it off.

"Hey, it's fine. I shouldn't have told everyone about the triplets. It wasn't my business. I should be sorry." Cyborg said, not wanted Raven to feel bad.

"Still. I have to get these side-effects under control. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Cyborg slung an arm around her, and grabbed Beast Boy and pulled them into a hug.

"Ah, I'm fine. Lookin' at the positives, I am so far the closest ones to your babies!" Cyborg said, and laughed. Beast Boy laughed too, and Raven cracked a smile. She absentmindedly rubbed her once again, flat stomach. Her mind was on what she'd almost done. She almost killed her teammate. It might've been unintentional, but that didn't change anything.

Her self-control was what had failed her. She couldn't resist the want to consume Cyborg. The worst part was... she'd enjoyed feeling him inside her. The full feeling. The satisfactory hunt. It was all pleasing to her.

Now, she couldn't wait for this pregnancy to be over. _'The sooner the better...'_ She thought to herself. But if to remind her of her current condition, her stomach growled strongly. Cyborg inched away playfully and Beast Boy laughed.

"Jeez, can't wait to fill up?" He asked, chuckling. Raven just put her hood up and turned away. "Wait! Can you do something?" Beast Boy asked.

"What?" Raven asked, a bit curious to what he could need.

"Can you see if you can find the other Titans? When I went into the Commons, they all left. Went somewhere. Can you find them?"

"No. I can't. I could sense someone within the Tower, and I can tell you they're not here. But I can't search the city. Not in this condition." She explained. Beast Boy nodded, but looked a but down-casted.

"I can though. Here, lemme..." Cyborg spoke, and ran over to his computer. He punched in some codes, and immediately, a few windows popped up with various security cameras. "There. Let's see where they're hiding." Cyborg said triumphantly.

The recording began at the scene where Raven and Beast Boy were leaving to go get the revenge.

"Whoa, whose that good looking green guy?" Beast Boy asked to nobody in particular.

"I don't see him." Raven countered.

"He's right there. Next to the beautiful woman there." Raven blushed, and praised the fact that the "urges" hadn't begun yet, otherwise she suspected that she'd be all over Beast Boy right then and there.

The camera continued to roll, and then it blanked out. Static overtook the recording.

"What the..." Cyborg said, barely holding back a swear.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"I dunno! C'mon!" Cyborg said, exasperated. He slammed his fist on the keyboard, and then it ended.

And all the Titans were gone.

* * *

Yes, short chapter. Mainly a filler, actually. But, it holds a key role. Eventually. Raven's cravings have started, everyone hide. Now. Or else, you know.

BTW: I have also started writing a story that all Beast Boy fans will LOVE! Hopefully. Even fans that love the Titans in general. It's basically Beast Boy's life before the virus, progressing on and on, to the virus, to the boating accident, to the robbers, to Nicholas Galtry, to the Doom Patrol, to the Titans, and then somewhere else.

It'll be really long. Maybe 40 + chapters. I will split my time between these stories. Don't worry. I'll always update. ;) So, until then!


	16. Chapter 16: Freedom

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

Not much to say.

Thanks to:

tmmdeathwishraven

N Rawk

lpwriter4life

Wolvmbm

Ansa88

black thorn angel

Guardian of Night

mcrgirl2500

ScareFace1000

blackfire14

madchickenlover

* * *

"Uh... where's everyone?" Beast Boy asked, and earned two glares in response.

"Well, if we knew, why would we be on this thing?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Hey, hey. No attitude needed..." Beast Boy mumbled. Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Listen, I'm still hungry. So if you really want..." Raven trailed off, and Beast Boy paled, knowing exactly what she meant.

"NO! I mean, uh, no. T-that's fine. I'll make you something once we figure out where everyone went. Good?"

"Very." Raven said contently. She turned her attention back to the screen, and noticed some furious typing next to her. Windows were popping up, and codes were being typed in so fast, that she couldn't even read them.

"Do you mind me asking what you are doing?" She asked, and looked away from the screen. Her eyes felt like they were spinning from Cyborg's massive typing fit.

"Well, I'm trying to eliminate the static interruption. By definition, the camera still recorded the event, but something is preventing me from viewing it." Cyborg then went on to explain it in more technical terms, causing Raven to sigh and look hopefully, and unhelpfully, at Beast Boy. He was drooling, and by looking into his eyes, you could tell his brain was fried.

"Great work Cyborg. You just blasted Beast Boy's brain." Cyborg stopped talking and typing, and looked over at his green, drooling, friend.

"Ah, we'll deal with that later..." He said, but Raven's eye narrowed again.

"No, we'll deal with it now. He has to make me a meal, and unless you feel like spelunking again..." Once again, all Raven had to do was suggest, and Cyborg was immediately trying to snap Beast Boy back to reality.

"HEY! C'MON! BB!" He frantically turned his head, and for effect, Raven licked her lips.

"AHHH! BB! B! B! WAKE UP!" Raven took a step, and in a last resort, Cyborg produced two chest paddles from _his _chest.

"CLEAR!" He shouted, then jolted the Changeling.

"YOW-WOWOWOW!" Beast Boy yelped, and unknowingly morphed. He changed a few times, trying to drown out the pain. It faded, and Beast Boy morphed back with a large burn mark on his chest. Raven gasped, and Cyborg sighed.

"G-good to have you back. Uh, sorry about... that." He said, gesturing to his burnt flesh. Beast Boy winced as Raven placed a hand on his chest, and a blue aura covered over the wound. Cyborg went back to hacking as Beast Boy's flesh healed over.

"Well, as awakening as that was... please... next time just try askin' me to come back, or pour water on me. Not, shockin the living light outta me." Beast Boy moaned and cracked his neck. He shock his body quickly, as if to get the remaining electrical charges out. "Anyways, I'm gonna go grab some food for Rae."

"Ven. And yes, we'll be back." Beast Boy grinned at her, and began to walk towards the door, but a "NO!" from Cyborg stopped him in his tracks.

"Uh, what?" Beast Boy asked, curious to why his cybernetic friend yelled.

"Thi-this isn't a video feed. This is a prerecording. Meaning, this is a fake. There's someone out there. Waiting..." Cyborg said, glancing towards the door. Beast Boy and Raven both took a step back.

"Well, isn't this disappointing." A voice said, echoing off the walls.

"Whose there?" Cyborg asked, as the power went out. He backed up to his teammates, who made a fighting triangle, covering all areas. Even if Raven couldn't fight, their intruder might not know that. And it was better off then being on her own.

"No... how is he... but isn't... he? Inside me?" Beast Boy whispered. Raven could barely hear him, but she made out enough.

"Who? Who is he?" Beast Boy looked straight at her, his eyes full of fear.

"Him. The Beast." A primal roar echoed in the room, and the three Titans clamped hands over their ears. Then, from the ceiling, the Beast fell and smashed their triangle. Each Titan flew a different way. The dark keep Beast Boy and Raven hidden, but Cyborg's bright blue robotic parts illuminated him. He was clearly visible. Beast Boy, now thankful for his purple colors, blended in with the dark well. His dark colors kept him in the dark. Raven was practically invisible. In fact, she was. Her cloak was the only this giving her position away, and she made a rash move. She tossed it to Beast Boy, who agilely covered up Cyborg. It wasn't a great cover, but it concealed him better.

Beast Boy knew it was fruitless though. The Beast practically had night-vision. Add that to the most acute hearing and smelling, and he could find anything. Beast Boy tried to feel for the Beast within him, but felt nothing. He then noticed something else.

His body.

His fangs were the same size. A bit sharper. As were his senses.

But he had shrunk back to his normal height. He went from 6'4 back to 5'9. _'It must've been temporary...'_ he thought.

Beast Boy glanced around the room, and noticed Cyborg was... gone. His lights were gone. Nothing was lighting the room now. It was pitch-black. He felt a clammy hand, and tried not to gasp. He faced, what he hoped, was Raven's face. He knew not to make any noise, as it was track-able. He made a motion that said 'no noise', and could only hope Raven saw.

They stood completely still, and Beast Boy looked around, trying to find his alter-ego. There was no visible movement.

"I gave you your enhanced sight. It's my prime sense." A voice said, and Beast Boy whipped around to face the speaker. He took off a glove and carefully felt his claws. They were as sharp as he left them. Sharp enough to leave another slice on Cyborg's metal chest. He ran his tongue along his teeth and grinned. Those too were sharp enough to bite through metal. And they were iron-solid. He wouldn't have cared normally, but morphing was going to be too hard. No animal form was strong or fast enough to win. Only his human will could win.

Even if he rapidly shifted, the fact was still true. The Beast could claw and smash anything that faced him. Beast Boy could stay human, and call forth animal abilities. Speed, strength, and the taste for blood.

"What, not going to shift? I figured you would."

"There was your first mistake. Thinking. Not an animals strong suit." Beast Boy boldly responded. In the blink of an eye, the overwhelming scent of blood, was hovering in front of Beast Boy's face. His fangs were close enough so you could see them glisten in the dark. He felt Raven's hand tighten, and he knew she was scared. She was powerless to the monster.

No.

Not monster...

Beast.

"What do you want? How did you get out?" Beast Boy asked quietly, but with force.

"Easy. See, by slowly working on your mental barriers, I weakened them, but you couldn't notice. Finally, I tricked you into thinking we were 'one' and broke out after that. I discovered I could actually take my own form. Convenient, eh? Now, I eliminate you, and take my mate." He said the last part slowly, and with complete malice. Beast Boy growled.

"You'll never have her!" He said, and lashed out with a clawed hand. It was easily caught by the Beast, who returned it with his own claws.

The attack sent Beast Boy spiraling backwards, and letting go of Raven. She stayed silent, but felt an overwhelming tingling feeling in her abdomen. She actually feared for the babies for a second, not sure if the connection would affect them or not.

Beast Boy got to his knees after crashing into a desk. He panted, and felt the warm oozing of blood cover his tattered suit.

"I-is that all you got?"

"I'm glad you asked. NO!" He roared as he threw a vicious uppercut, slicing Beast Boy's face. Raven held back a scream as a tingling took to her face. Now, she was beginning to get scared. Scared for one of the few times. Scared for the first time, that she'd admit.

Beast Boy slammed into the ceiling, and went through it. But when he slammed into the next ceiling, he came tumbling back down. But a plan formulated in his mind.

The Beast was unbeatable. But, could he be recaptured? And as powerful as he was, he was predictable. Knowing when Beast Boy was close enough, the Beast would lunge forward with a mid-air kick, right to his side. So, it made sense to catch it in mid air.

And that's exactly what Beast Boy did as he (painfully) came in contact with the foot. He grabbed it and hooked in with his sharp fingers. Once his feet touched the floor, Beast Boy lunged backwards to dodge a predicted swipe. Which came as well. This was actually becoming easy.

He lunged back, and landed on all fours. Next to Raven.

"Rae! Is there a way to reabsorb the Beast?"

"Not unless you beat him." She responded as quietly as she could. Which was so quiet that the Beast couldn't hear her. Beast Boy realized that he must have taken the hearing aspect. So, now it was coming down to predicting.

Beast Boy ran forward, and did something completely unexpected. Which was exactly what Beast Boy was aiming for. The Beast thought that he would've tried to strike again, so he punched as well, but was stunned to see Beast Boy slide underneath him and jump up behind him. Then he sliced up his entire back.

The Beast roared in agony, surprised to be losing. The fight continued on, with Beast Boy doing things that he'd never do. The Beast was getting increasingly frustrated. He roared at each attack against him, and finally, caught on. When he feinted a swipe, Beast Boy tried doing a barrel roll to dodge, but the Beast caught it. He body slammed Beast Boy into the wall, cracking a few of the green boy's ribs. He groaned, and coughed a bit of blood up. He rolled onto his elbows, and struggled to breath. The breaths were coming with pain, and difficulty.

"Here, let me help you. In the wild, this is a MERCY KILL!" He raised a claw, and brought it down, but stopped inches from Beast Boy's head. His eyes bulged and a fell forward. Onto Beast Boy. He yelled, and crawled out from under the furry monstrosity. When he got a close look, he was stunned. A massive pool of blood was pouring from a circle-shaped wound in the Beast's back.

"Boo-ya." A smug machine said from the shadows.

* * *

Who is the stranger? Where are the Titans? What to do with the Beast? Why am I asking so many pointless questions, cause I already know the answers?

Find out next time!


	17. Chapter 17: The question

Teen Titans- Chapter

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

I really hate picking glass outta skin... that's what I've been doing the past few days. F*cking computer exploding... what did I ever do?

* * *

**black thorn angel: **Trust me, I won't stop. The only reason I'd stop... is if I died. So knock on wood that I don't. Thanks!

**13animaluver: **Thanks, and glad you love it! Haha, yes, go Buerger King!

**Cookies-For-Cats22: **Thanks, and that means something! I'm glad someone thinks that! I will keep em' fresh!

**Guardian of Night: ***Laughs evilly* Yes! Cliff-hanger! *Gasps in horror* How dare you! I am no such thing! But, yes. Okay. More coming.

**ScareFace1000**: Thanks, trying to keep them that way. It's good that you can't wait to read more, cause that means I'm doing my job! Making you want to see more!

**Wolvmbm: **Yeah, that WAS one of my more confusing chapters. Sorry about that. But you'll see what I was planning here. I would answer your questions here, but I feel that this chapter will answer all of them by itself. I will keep up my work, and sorry about the confusion.

**Ansa88: **HOW'D YOU KNOW? Haha, yes, yes it was. I am a cliffy person. Don't blame me, blame my brain. It's the one that comes up with this stuff. Happy (Belated) V-Day. Wish it was happier though.

**N Rawk: **Yes, many things about this story are unexpected. Working on your latest request... Done.

**clawx2:** Ah, business. The killer of time. Yet, the entertainer of life. I'm glad you can't wait, but my computer exploding just makes it longer doesn't it?

**blackfire14:** Yeah, crazy fits my life-style. That's how I live, that's how I write. Haha, glad you loooooooooooooooove it!

**mjlover0098: **Aw, you're making me blush. Haha, but seriously thanks. Compliments like that make me strive to write even better.

* * *

"C-Cyborg?"

"In the flesh." He said proudly. That would've brought up some odd stares, but due to the events that had recently occurred, Raven and Beast Boy both ignored it. Instead, Raven helped Beast Boy shakily to his feet.

"Wh-what just happened?" Beast Boy asked weakly, both confused and mentally fried. His nerves were completely frayed, and he wasn't even sure if he could sleep without a night-light tonight.

Cyborg frowned, unsure.

"I'm not sure. I think... the Beast got free from you." He said hesitantly. Beast Boy looked at the downed monster, and kicked it lightly. He recoiled as he did so, expecting the monstrosity to leap and attack again.

It didn't rear up and attack, but what it did next caused Beast Boy to scream none-the-less.

It melted into a puddle of... shadow. Then, it glided over to Raven's body and disappeared once it made contact with her. She almost screamed, but refrained from doing so, reminding herself that Raven's don't do scared.

"Rae! Are you okay?" Beast Boy was quick to ask, and Raven calmed him quickly.

"Yes. It seems that it was no more than an incarnation of my powers." She replied, unsure of how her boyfriend would respond. He just stared at her for a moment, then collapsed in her arms. His blood tainted her gray skin, and caused her gasp. Cyborg limped over, damage meters flashing on his panels.

"Whoa, he's hurt. Bad. We gotta get him into the Infirmary stat!" Cyborg said uneasily as he looked over the Jade Titan. Raven nodded, and focused, sending them into the Medical Bay. Cyborg got the operating table as fast as he could, and prepped it for the oncoming patient.

"C'MON! Get him on there!" He direct Raven, who glided over with Beast Boy in tow. She lifted him, with difficultly, onto the table. Her powers were on the fritz. One minute they were working, and the next, they were gone. And right now, she needed them to be working in order to repair the massive damage he received. His chest was shredded, and his ribs were most definitely broken. He seemed to have no internal bleeding, but there was a bigger concern.

This was the second time his chest was maliciously attacked. The possibility that a previous wound could've opened up was large.

"I can't check him out. There's too much blood and too little time. I'm going to have to heal what we know." Cyborg said frantically. Raven opened her eyes for a second after closing them to try and call forth her powers. She realized that her tingling would assist them in locating all the external, and even some internal, injuries.

"His chest is battered, and will require stitches. All of his ribs are broken, though luckily, none lacerated any organs this time. Doesn't feel like any internal bleeding is taking place... his leg is also wounded. Probably fractured. And he also has a concussion. That's all that I can sense." Raven said, and felt like she'd helped Beast Boy a little more then Cyborg could have.

"Great Rae. No re-injuries then?"

"None."

"Good. Then let's close up that chest injury. From there, after that's closed, a blood transfusion will be in place, unless he requires it sooner. Then, we'll set his leg back into position. If only we had Bee. She'd be helpful right now." Cyborg said, unable to conceal his regret. That's when a blind stroke of luck turned their way.

"Well all you had to do was call." A female voice, well known as Bumblebee, said. She jogged up to be next to her boyfriend, and looked over her injured comrade.

"Looks bad. Whatd'ya want me to do?" She asked, and Cyborg spared no time telling her.

"Blood. He's gonna need lots." Bee nodded and began to fetch the blood he'd require. Meanwhile, Cyborg watched as Raven attempted to heal Beast Boy. Unfortunately, it seemed she couldn't summon the energy to do so.

"I can't. My powers refuse to work." She said miserably. She sounded so... helpless. It stunned Cyborg, but he recovered as quickly as possible.

"Well, that's no problem. Just, prepare the stitching process, and try and get your powers working." He directed and Raven began to do so. Bee came back with a large blood bag, clearly marked 'Beast Boy' and hooked it up to an IV. She injected it into his arm, and then the blood began pumping into its receiver in an attempt to keep him from experiencing Kidney Failure. The heart monitor began beeping a bit stronger with the new blood coming in and increasing the amount of vitamins getting to the body.

Cyborg worked fast and gracefully, weaving as well as he could. The skin began to meld together, and to Raven, it looked horrible. To see him getting stitches AGAIN, in the same place. It was unheard of. She just continued to try and summon her powers. They flickered inside her, but failed to come back to her.

The blood bag was beginning to run dry, and Bee went to get another. The blood was still flowing from the other smaller wounds, and as Cyborg completed the largest, and most dangerous wound, he noticed these smaller cuts.

"Rae, any luck?" He asked, hoping for some good news. And he got some.

Her eyes snapped open, and her hand began to glow a light blue color as she glanced over the smaller cuts. They melded together as if never existing. In a mere matter of minutes, they were gone from sight, seemingly to never exist.

She sat down, her energy drained. Her eyes flickered between open and closed and finally, she submitted to the sleep.

* * *

"Wakey wakey Rae." A voice called out to her, and she was about to throw them out a window when she realized... that voice had been gone a few... somethings ago.

Her eyes snapped open, void of any drowsiness, and scanned her environment. Beast Boy was the only one in the room with her, and she sighed seeing his eyes open and alert. In addition, the tingling feeling was nowhere to be felt.

"Beast Boy. How do you feel?" She asked hesitantly. He looked upwards for a second, then a grin spread over his features.

"Peary Raven. How bout you?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"First, it's peachy, I expected Starfire to say that, not you. And second, you're saying that even after a life-threatening fight, going through surgery, losing half your blood, and being stuck in a bed, you're okay?" Raven asked amazed. She knew he was always strong, but this was amazing. It almost seemed impossible.

"Uh, yeah. Feel fine. If Cy would let me, I'd be walkin' round and preparing a meal for you now!" He said with the grin on his face the entire time.

Out of nowhere, Raven broke into tears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! C-calm down Rae! I'm okay, you're okay, the babies are okay! Nobody's hurt! We're all okay!" Beast Boy said exasperated. His girlfriend breaking down randomly like this always hurt him, because he could never tell what was causing it.

"Yes, but you wouldn't be in here if it weren't for me!" Raven said between sobs. Her powers had obviously abandon her, as nothing was exploding (unlike my computer...). He willed himself upright and pulled off the heart monitor stickers. The IV had already been taken out, and he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He shakily got to his feet and hobbled over to his sobbing girl. He'd forgotten his leg was in a cast. She put a hand on her and tried to comfort her. His touch surprised her, and she looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Why are you up?" She questioned, then bawled again. "Great, now you're going to hurt yourself even more because of me! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" She screamed, and Beast Boy saw no easy way out. This was going to be a rough one, comforting her and convincing her she wasn't worthless.

"Rae, shh. You are NOT worthless." He tried, but she didn't listen.

"Please Rae, listen!" He tried again, but she didn't listen again. Except she did speak this time.

"I don't deserve you!" She said, wailing hard. He sighed and hugged her tightly. She gripped back, and he winced. His wounds were definitely not all healed yet, and his ribs were far from okay.

"You do deserve me! You do!" He said, trying to gain her attention. But she would have none of that. She was far in her self-pity this time.

"I can't c-c-control my powers, I can't *hic* USE my p-powers, I'm not a-attractive since I'm a *hic* WHALE! I'M NOTHING!" She wailed again, and Beast Boy had enough. He'd been waiting for after the pregnancy to play this card, but it seemed he'd have to use it to pull Raven outta this phase.

He saw his uniform hanging up, still tattered. Luckily, it wasn't thrown away. He limped over to a secret pocket, and pulled out a small box. Somehow, no Titan could see it, despite the uniform being a tight fit on his skin. He opened the box quickly and examined the contents, making sure that it wasn't damaged. Satisfied, he limped back over to Raven.

"RAVEN!" He shouted, and succeeded in gaining her attention.

"Y-yes?" She asked miserably. It killed Beast Boy to hear her this way, so alone and weak. It just wasn't her.

"You are NOT worthless. You have NEVER been worthless. You are the most wonderful, amazing, and SUPER sexy person I have EVER met. And to prove it," He said, and got down on one knee, stunning Raven, he did the one thing she didn't expect.

"Raven Roth, will you marry me?"

* * *

Oh my God... he didn't. He did. Kudos bro, you did the unthinkable.

I can already hear the reviews. "CLIFF-HANGER? YOU SUCK!"

Ahaha, yes well, I am evil.

And to clear up ALL confusion on last chapter, Raven's powers were thrown outta whack by the symptoms of the pregnancy. So, it WAS NOT THE REAL BEAST. WE GOOD?

Good.

Enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18: Not the most exciting chap

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

These updates are becoming slightly easier to do, mostly because I think it's I have more time. This is a note to everyone, this story has between 5-15 chapters left. I know that sounds like a small amount to a large amount, but I just want everyone to know. Time on this story is running out, so be ready for the end. But don't fret. If everyone is deeply worried... I may think about a trequel. Maybe. Not sure yet.

PLEASE ANSWER POLL IN PROFILE! THANKS!

Thanks to:

**N Rawk:** Yes, the journey continues. And high water... that will break. Spontaneous Explosions... that hopefully don't hurt BB. Yes, the procedural voice MUST be made, and I know exactly how evil I am. Very evil. It's a habit of mine to make lives harder for you all. Just kidding. Right? Yes, I DO wonder how Robin will take the news. After all, he hasn't even done his girl yet! Or maybe, he's waiting for marriage. Ah well.

**Wolvmbm: **BB survives! Huzzah! Yes, Raven is shocked time after time. Her life is one big shock. I don't know if she'll say yes. DOES ANYONE KNOW IF SHE'LL SAY YES? ... Do you?

**Guardian of Night: **See, that's why I said I'm evil. But yeah, aren't they fun? It's like, eating waffles! I will update, and Happy Writing to you too!

**ScareFace1000: **NO WAY! DID HE REALLY? WHAT DID SHE SAY? Beast Boy, to me, seems like the self-less type, who wouldn't be afraid to take a hit for any of his teammates. I will ensure that this continues, because it is too far to end!

**black thorn angel: **Glad you liked it! I also hope I update fast. Cause, I can't get enough of writing!

**YamaBerry:** It only took a pregnancy and hysterical half-demon for him to ask too.

**blackfire14: **Yes. At least, that's what it is recorded as. Raven's mother's last name is Roth, and I doubt that Raven would approve of Raven the Terrible. Since Trigon the Terrible's last name is assumed to be Terrible. Haha, I'm a crazy genius? That's fricken wicked!

**LiahkonaAS: **Ya, BB is a sneaking scoundrel. To be honest, I CAN'T make Raven pregnant. She's been searching for the past month now, and I have a bad feeling that she's getting close. I've moved 18 times since every chapter reveals my position. It sucks, but worth it! After reviewing the chapter, I realized it was confusing after all. I will re-visit the previous chapter and fix that. Thanks for pointing that out.

**madchickenlover:**Aw NO! I-I-I'm... PREDICTABLE? I will have to fix that... hehaha...

* * *

"Raven Roth, will you marry me?" Other then a few thousand thoughts that ran through Raven's mind, she found herself hoping that she heard that sentence correctly.

"W-what?"

The bravado that had made Beast Boy asked had apparently vanished and he began to sweat profusely.

"Uh... I asked... if you'd marry me?" He said, more of a question this time. Raven smiled in spite of herself. His nervousness was always one of the most charming qualities she saw about him.

"Garfield Mark Logan... yes. YES!" She said, and at first, Beast Boy stood their stupidly. Then, a grin spread acrosshis face, and he leapt into the air with the height that would make a basketball player look small. When he landed, he carefully removed the ring from the box, and motioned for Raven's hand. She held it out, and he gently slid the diamond ring onto her ring finger.

It gleamed in the light once it was fully on, and made Raven almost awe at it's beautiful colors.

"H-how did you afford this?" She asked, her breath just returning to her. He grinned, expecting that question.

"Easy. Remember that one time that Mumbo decided to rob the Jewelry Store?"

"The one where he tried making the diamonds and gold "disappear in his sleeves"?" Raven asked, trying to recall the distant fight. Most of the fights blended together, and sometimes, a villain would break free so quickly and cause another disturbance, that it seemed like the previous fight was someone else.

"Yep! Well, after the fight, Robin asked me to return the rings and stuff. When I did, the owner was really cool, and let me have one. He said to keep it for that special girl I'll meet in the future. But, he also asked to engrave something on it. He said I couldn't look at it until my fiancee did. So... what does it say?" Beast Boy explained, then asked quickly, wondering. His curious side was showing, and Raven realized that she was now his fiancee.

"Uh well..." She looked on the diamond and gasped. "It says... Raven..."

"W-what?" Beast Boy asked incredulously. Did it really?

"It seems that our team was not the only ones who expected us to get together." Raven said distantly.

"What'dya mean?" Beast Boy asked, hearing this for the first time.

"Well, back when we were first together, I walked in on Speedy celebrating while Robin fumed. Turns out, the Titans East thought we'd get together. And a bet was made."

"Well... they had to win one." Beast Boy said laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven asked, hearing a sneaky tone in Beast Boy's voice. He grinned mischievously at her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Me and the Titans East ALSO had a bet going. Two actually. I said that Robin loved Star, while they said that he'd never grow a pair and ask her out. I was right, and put away 150 in my bank account. Second, they figured Cyborg to like Jinx, mostly because they witnessed those two together. I stunned Bee and told them that he'd ask her out. I was right then too. And just like that, my bank account looked not so empty." He said triumphantly. Raven slowly clapped her hands twice.

"I don't know what surprises me more. You being right, or you having a bank account." She said sarcastically. He chuckled and then stopped halfway.

"Dude, I'm not ALWAYS wrong." He said indignantly, and suddenly, their argument sounded like they were innocent teens again.

"Did I hear a proposal?" A robotic man came in like a fairy, startling the couple.

"Did I hear a man sounding like a girl?" Raven asked monotonously. Cyborg coughed, trying to make his voice deep again, and Beast Boy laughed.

"You two are getting hitched?" Bee asked, walking into the room. She was originally just coming in to check on Beast Boy, but when she heard Cyborg's high-pitched voice, she had to ask.

"We are. Gar finally popped the question." Raven said quietly, and Bee hugged Rae- with difficulty- and then Beast Boy.

"I'm glad for you two. You both deserve some happiness in your lives." Bee said, and Cyborg nodded, agreeing. He put his arm on Bee's shoulder, and they seemed to be talking with their eyes. Raven, put a hand on her distended abdomen.

"We already have a bundle of joy coming."

* * *

"How's the 21st sound?"

"No, it's odd." Raven said, and Beast Boy opened his mouth to ask, then shook his head. He scanned the open dates for marriage, and found another one.

"Uh, the 30th?" Raven didn't even pretend to think.

"No, too high of a date."

"Fine, what about the 1st?" He asked, thinking he'd outsmarted her. Unfortunately, this was Raven. And she didn't get outsmarted.

"Too low."

"Augh... what day do YOU want?" Beast Boy asked agitated. The dates were one thing, and he knew that when it came time to make arrangements, Raven would be almost unreasonable.

"I don't care. Pick one." She said, as she wrote out another invitation. Cyborg had offered to send out the invitations electronically, but they'd declined. Raven wanted to be old-fasioned and send out the invites by hand.

"The 5th?"

Raven stopped writing.

"Actually... that sounds nice. Like our family of 5." Beast Boy smiled, glad to see she still had some reason left in her. But sounding to her reasoning, it actually did sound nice.

"Good. I'll book it. On your favorite place."

"I wasn't aware I HAD a favorite place." Raven said slowly, wondering what he was up to.

"The beach!"

"No."

"Haha!" Beast Boy laughed, and Raven contemplated throwing him out the window, but decided to let him have that one.

"No, but seriously. I'm booking us at the Grand Plazita!" He said, and Raven's eyes widened.

"But that's... extremely hard to get into to! How in Azar did you do that?"

Once again, it turned out that a villain had attacked the Grand Plazita, and when the Titans had saved the place, they were open to allowing a marriage to take place for free.

"Well, I guess being a superhero DOES have it's perks." Raven said, and Beast Boy decided to play his "night-time card".

"Well, I met you." He said seductively, and he knew Raven's current pregnancy symptom was one of "urges". She was nearly 6 and a half months in. At first, the Titans were planning to have the marriage AFTER the wedding, but Raven said otherwise. She was a rare women, who didn't mind her appearance. She never once thought she was too fat, and Beast Boy was severely grateful for that.

Raven wanted to have the marriage soon, and while she was pregnant. She wanted to remember how the two Titans had decided to get married.

"Don't Gar. You better not be taking advantage of my pregnancy..." She warned, but her mind was screaming for her to throw off her clothes and attack him.

"I'm not..." He said, sitting down where his thigh was touching hers. She bit her lip, trying to fight the urges.

But the second he kissed her, she knew she lost the battle.

In a matter of seconds, the table was covered, and a warning flashed through 4 other Titans minds. They all got the message. Not to enter the Commons Room.

* * *

"Right, so we've got... a few hours until we're good to get some food or anything involving the Commons. So... what do you think Beast Boy did this time?" Cyborg asked, dispelling the warning. They all were warned that Raven was in heat now all the time, and to be cautious around her. Even Starfire, who was unfamiliar with cautions, knew to wear more clothing to prevent Raven from going off.

A few thoughts were going off as to how a simple wedding planner turned into a hot make-out session, and was slowly progressing further.

Speaking of wedding planning, Robin and Starfire both heard the news hours after the proposal.

Robin had been supportive, actually asking to be the best man, however, Cyborg was granted that position. So, he settled for second best.

Starfire, on the other hand, was allowed to be the bridesmaid, as she and Raven knew each other longest. Also, Raven didn't want to disappoint the Tameranian who had yet to participate in this "Wedding".

"I am thinking that Beast Boy did the simple 'kiss' and grabbed her attention." Starfire said, amused that Beast Boy was so good at getting Raven with him. Robin had yet to suggest they sleep together, as the humans called it, and she was beginning to wonder why he hadn't asked.

Bee on the other hand, was getting a bit impatient, and was beginning to drop hints on her robotic boyfriend. She was to the point where she was going to sleep naked until he got the hint. A smile flashed on her face, imagining Cyborg's expression seeing her like that.

"I agree with Star. I doesn't take much for Rae to go crazy anymore. He could just talk to her to make her go gaga." Bee said, and the other Titans nodded.

"Remember the first time this kicked in, and Beast Boy ran through the Tower naked, freaked out by Raven?" Cyborg asked, cracking up at the disturbing, yet hilarious memory.

"Yeah. Took us a week of convincing from us for him to believe it was really Raven." Robin said, chuckling.

"Oh! How 'bout the time where Beast Boy decided to test Raven's resistance?" Bee asked, holding her stomach from laughter.

"That was most amusing! Although, I did not know that Raven was so fierce in getting what she wanted... perhaps I shall try it..." She added as an afterthought. But Robin was too busy laughing at the memory of Beast Boy's screams mixed with the shredding of his suit.

"O-or that time where he wanted to see how many times he could get her to sleep with him in one day!" Cyborg said, breathing heavily, trying to contain his wicked laughing.

"I'd never seen his shirt swung like that!" Bee said, falling over in tears.

The Titans continued laughing until it finally died down, and a few stray tears were wiped away.

They were silent a moment, then Robin brought up a good point.

"You guys realize... once these babies are born, we'll see less of both Raven and Beast Boy. They'll be so busy with their kids, we won't be able to hang out as much." Robin said, breaking the humorous casting, and replacing it with one of seriousness.

"Well that's not completely true. I mean, I'm definitely not gonna let my two best friends overwork themselves. I've already said I'm helping, and they've already accepted my help!" Cyborg said. He was going to stick by them, just like he'd said back when the pregnancy was revealed. He wasn't going to turn back on his word.

"Yeah, the same goes for me. Rae's gonna need some time to recover after birth, and I doubt BB's gonna be able to handle it all alone. Course, Rae's gonna be doin the nursing. Not me." Bee added, unsure if anyone was getting the wrong ideas. That's when Starfire picked the opportune time to ask one of her famous questions.

"Please, what is this 'nursing'?"

"... Rob, you can handle this one." And with that, Bee and Cyborg decided to leave the room, closing their eyes just in case the soon-to-be-married couple rolled into a hallway.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, expecting her answer.

"Well Star... it's er... when the female gives birth to the kids..."


	19. Chapter 19 When's the due date?

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

I'm thinking about finishing this story before I continue on with my other story. It's a ton of work, but that's not really my problem. It's more or less, I feel like I'm underwriting this story, cause I'm under delivering. - Is that even a word? Ah, whatever. Anyways, in case you haven't heard, I have a Facebook page now. So, if you want, like it. If you don't, don't. No problem either way.

NEW: As of recent, as many of you may have notice, an error message had been continuously popping up on my computer, denying me the ability to update. I understand if you are frustrated with me, though, it is completely not my fault.

Thanks to:

**black thorn angel**: Great! I was planning on around 6-12 more, just because some areas can't be left alone. Since I wasn't planning on a trequel (sorry). It crossed my mind, but I just don't see how I can deliver again. I may explore the area, but I think this story series has had a good run. It's time for a new series... No problem though!

**luna827**: She is so good at picking people!

**Wolvmbm**: Thanks, and it's always good to hear the yes! Of course, I doubt anyone was counting on her saying no. I will continue!

**lpwriter4life**: Long time, and still kicking! Thanks!

**Guardian of Night: **My friends say "Aim for the epicness!" So I do! I see it works too. You know, I should have her ask them! That could be quite hilarious. Thank you! :D

**N Rawk**: Ah, not even Slade can prove as tricky as this. Even IF he's dead... Thanks, and this chapter may not appear for a while...

**mcrgirl2500: **WHOA! SERIOUSLY? THANKS!

**ScareFace1000:** Thanks, and I figured I was overdue for some humor. I can't wait for the next chapter either! It'll mean I've finally gotten through this electronic problem!

**YamaBerry**: Haha, isn't she so funny?

**madchickenlover**: Short, and sweet, but straight to the point! I like it!

**Ansa88**: Haha, knew it! I'll think about stopping! Maybe... and I am very rarely predictable, but in that rare moment, I am sometimes. Harsh to acknowledge, I know...

* * *

"So..."

"Yeah..."

"Aren't you gonna heal that?"

"No, I wasn't planning on it. It's the consequences for your actions."

"Killjoy."

"Get used to it." Raven said, looking at the blood running down Beast Boy's arm. Their time together had gotten a bit too rough, and Raven had accidentally bit Beast Boy. It had been that Raven had somehow gotten her cravings under control after devouring Cyborg, but occasionally, they resurfaced. In this case, they came back out, and Beast Boy was lucky enough to only need a few stitches and not a body bag.

Seeing the way Raven was looking at the blood, Beast Boy sighed, and made a split-second decision.

"I-I'll be... right back?" He mumbled, and high-tailed it. He wanted to morph, but any change could cause Raven to attack. He sprinted out of the room, and Raven allowed her "look" to leave her eyes.

"Jeez, I thought I'd NEVER get him out..." She murmured, and readjusted the table, so one could write on it again.

"Raven!" She sighed, and looked toward the doors, seeing a sweating and nervous Robin. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were wide as he shuffled towards Raven... with Starfire in tow.

"Can you explain something to Starfire?" He asked quietly, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Uh, go ahead Starfire. Ask." In the moment he said that, he was already running for dear life, causing Raven to wonder exactly what she was wondering.

"Raven, what is 'nursing'?" Raven just sighed. Leave it to Boy Blunder to chicken out.

"It's when a mom feeds her child." The mother-to-be said simply.

"Oh. Thank you!" Starfire said cheerily, and floated out of the room, presumably to find Robin again.

"Now that that's taken care of..." Raven mumbled, and wrote out the last of the cards. She set down her pen, and sighed. That had taken a lot of time, and her hand was killing her. Actually, two things were killing her. Her hand, and the kicking.

Wait, kicking?

"BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled, and a timid green groundhog walked in, looked nervously at Raven. It morphed back into her fiancee, and shivered slightly.

"Yes?"

"Put you hand here."

"Uh?"

"NOW!"

"YIKES! OKAY!" He obeyed right away, and put his hand on Raven's swollen stomach. He waited a moment, then felt a kick.

"Whoa!"

"They're kicking..." She said dreamily. 6 and 1/2 months later, and Raven was finally feeling her children kicking. The odd part, was they weren't due for another... 6 or so months by her calculations. They shouldn't be kicking already.

"I don't know if they should be kicking Gar."

"Huh?" Beast Boy stopped poking back at one of the kids, and looked at her.

"They shouldn't starting kicking until 8 months in... this is really early. Plus, I'm a little bigger then I should be. I don't think they're growing at a healthy rate..."

"Don't worry Rae. I'm sure they're fine. Just, enjoy it. I'll go ask Cy. 'Kay?"

"Okay fine." She said, not paying attention to him anymore. She was caressing her abdomen, and saying quiet soothing things that made Beast Boy smile. Being the stealthy one, he snuck out to go find Cyborg.

* * *

"Hm, so you think that Raven might have taken on human children?"

"Well, like, uh... they're still Azarthian, but they're growing at the rate of a human. 'Cause, I'm still human, just green.

"That's true. We didn't factor that in. I'll have to check out the graphs. Gimme a sec, 'kay?"

"Cool tin man. Take your time. Rae's talking to the babies."

"She can do that? How? Like, magic? Or some spell? Or maybe a doll... or is it someway I don't want to know..." The robotic Titan listed off the ways he knew Raven could talk, but none seemed likely.

"Uh, she's like... just talking to her belly man. Nothing voodoo about it..." Beast Boy said, laughing at his friend's ideas. Though, Beast Boy was actually wondering if any of those would work.

"Oh. Well, anyways, here's the charts... let's check 'em out." He pulled out a large paper with various numbers and words on it, and began to analyze it.

"Hm..."

"So?" The impatient Beast Boy demanded.

"Hold up. Still reading."

"C'mon. Hurry up!"

"Hey, I thought you said that Rae was talking? Why're you so impatient?"

"Well... I... wanted to too..." Beast Boy mumbled, and Cyborg softened up.

"Hey, I read ya. It's fine. Besides, I got your answers."

"Really?"

"Yep. And surprisingly, you were right." Cyborg said, shaking his head. He'd read the results himself, and was stunned to see that the children were growing at the speed of a human.

Ignoring the insult, Beast Boy asked, "So, when're they due?"

"Well... the average parent conceiving triplets will experience birth... 4 to 8 weeks early. Meaning, she's due... what's this, 6 and a half months?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy said, beginning to panic a little.

"Uh... so could be due at any time! Technically, she could be due during the wedding, since it can go from now to 1 and 1/2 months later... so, when's your wedding?" Cyborg asked, trying to take off the shocking news. It didn't work at all.

"NOW? ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS? WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO NOW! I GOTTA TELL HER SOMEHOW!" Beast Boy almost collapsed, but Cyborg was quick on the catch.

"Dude, calm down. She'll take it... well... just calm down. Nobody can take it well when the father's freaking out."

"Good point... ah... better. Okay, so, our weddings in 3 weeks. Do you think... she's go into labor then?"

"Ah, have the babies starting kicking?" Cyborg asked, walking over to his computer. He pulled up a new window, and began adding some numbers together.

"She just felt them today." Beast Boy said weakly, and Cyborg nodded, adding in a few more numbers.

"Judging on my calculations... no. They shouldn't be born then, but it'll follow close after." Cyborg announced, but heard Beast Boy sigh in relief.

"But remember. Babies aren't scientific. I can't accurately predict the due date. All I can do is assume. Sorry for any problems." Cyborg said sincerely, seeing his friend's ears droop.

"It's fine. I guess I'm kinda excited they're coming sooner... but it's kind've hard to grasp. I guess I better tell Rae."

"Right. Well, good luck. And later, we gotta go Tuxedo shoppin! You need one!" Cyborg shouted as his green friend left the Medical Bay.

"Poor soul..." Cyborg mumbled, and continued to study the charts of Raven and her children.

* * *

"Hey Rae?" Beast Boy asked nervously, hoping her reaction wouldn't be too bad.

"Yes?"

"Uh, I talked to Cyborg."

"Really? What did he say?"

"Uh... the babies... could be born soon. Like, really soon. Like from now... to after the wedding."

"Oh. Okay."

"PLEASE DON'T KI- wait, what?" Beast Boy stopped cowering, and summoned the courage to step forward.

"Okay. I figured that as soon as I felt them kick. Since, Azarathian babies don't kick. I knew they were human then, and I figured the due date would be human too. Sorry for not telling you, but I figured Cyborg should have to suffer your reaction. And judging by your yelling, I can tell I made the right move." Raven explained, not once looking up at Garfield as she stroked her belly.

She occasionally whispered a soothing thing, and Beast Boy calmed down immediately, hearing how calm she was with their kids.

"Rae... you're so beautiful."

"Thank you, but I won't sleep with you right now."

"That's okay. I just want to be by you." Beast Boy picked up Raven, and carried her bridal style over to the couch, and laid her down. Then, he laid next to her, and massaged her stomach.

"What was that for?" She asked, a bit curious to his actions.

"Practice." He said quietly, and continued his massage.

"Well don't stop on my watch..." Raven moaned... and he continued for an hour, before Raven was just about asleep.

"Hey... can you do something for me?"

"Yeeeess?"

"Mail the cards..." He happily looked over toward the table, and his eyes widened when he saw the pile.

"Aw man..." He moaned, and sighed as he hauled the cards into a bag and threw them over his shoulder.

"This is gonna take forever..." He mumbled before setting off.


	20. Tragic Notice

Here is a notice to everyone:

It was suggested that this notice be passed on to everyone, mostly because it was thought that everyone here deserves to know. A tragic accident occurred, causing the grief felt here. A texting driver struck A Cursed Monkey's car, severely damaging everyone inside. Emergency vehicles were quick on scene, and transported him to the nearest hospital for intensive care.

He was held inside for a few days, before the grim outlook took the worst turn it could.

A Cursed Monkey died on April 27.

He was surrounded by friends and family, when the end came about, he was at peace. Many tears were shed that day, and it felt like our city was to drown. Grief has struck all that knew this fantastic writer, and no one can yet utter his name without tears clouding their vision. I know I cannot either.

I am his brother, and often read over some of the work submitted here. At first, I was ignorant of his amazing gift with words, before he finally opened my eyes with a heart-racing story. I immediately came upon writing myself, and now, I sit here, on his computer, barely suppressing my own tears.

The ultimate reality has set in. He's gone. Not just from my life, or our mother's, or father's, but from all of yours too. Some of you may have taken it for granted, and I wish no ill-will there. He seemed like just another ordinary writer.

That's the way it seemed to me. Now, I don't know what to make of writing anymore. He gave me inspiration many times, and let me on the right track. He led many on the path less traveled, but the best of the paths to take.

He's left a whole in my life, and in many others. But, I did make him a heart-wrenching promise. Everyone that saw him made that same promise I did.

_To not live in sadness. To live life, because it can only take a second to live it no more._

Many variations of this saying exist, but this just holds more sentimental value, because it was a dying man's wish. This seems like the climax of a story, and in a twisted way, it is. But, take none for lies, it all happened. And life struck hard.

He's gone, and he won't make a magical reappearance. I can wish day in, and day out, that he might. But deep down, I am already familiar with this scenario. It won't come true.

I wished to inform all of you, because it's what he would've wanted. He cared deeply for all his readers. I remember the first review he got, on_ Disappearing Act._ The joy he had was amazing. That story was his stepping stone. A few days before the accident, he said to me, "I want to re-write my first. When I read it, I just found a trillion mistakes."

I cut him off there, telling him, that the first story, can not be replaced. It holds our beginnings, and though it may not be the best beginning, it's the only beginning. He smiled at me, and thanked me. I asked him what the next chapter of what story would be out, and he grinned. Telling me, wait and see.

I wish, oh how I wish, I could see it. Because all that would mean, is that he's not gone.

Today, I wish not to draw anguish, but to allow his legacy to live. I am unsure of what his stories will do. There was one author, not so much a familiar friend, but a wisher like me, who was present. I'd read his work. So did A Cursed Monkey.

He may continue the stories, out of pure respect and as a memorial to him. I coaxed him to, but hesitation was obvious. I cannot blame him in the least. Whatever his choice may be, it meant something to see an almost stranger rooting for his recovery.

Please, don't let this be forgotten. This message is obvious, and un-needed, but thousands do it anyways.

Don't text and drive. Look at the lives you ruin. Not just the person you kill, but the families struck by this tragedy.

It's not worth it. They can wait.

Please, please, don't do it.

Thank you.

Sincerely and grief-stricken,

Robert H. (Brother of Kai H./A Cursed Monkey)


End file.
